


Early Sunsets (Gerard Way)

by Marlovi



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Killjoys (TV), My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Black Parade Era, Drogas, Frerard, Multi, Música, Peligro, Platinum Haired Gerard Way, Romance, The Black Parade, Violencia, amistad, mafia, rock - Freeform, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlovi/pseuds/Marlovi
Summary: He aquí la segunda parte de esta historia que comenzó en Going To Pasalacqua.En esta entrega Gerard y Lily pondrán a prueba su amor para lograr sobrevivir a los nuevos peligros que los persiguen desde la primera parte. Mientras atraviesan un viaje cargado de nuevas experiencias, nuevos secretos que salen a luz y la música que será el calmante de su nuevo infierno.No estarán solos, el grupo de Gerard estará presente para ayudar o demostrar que siempre se puede estar un poco peor.Eso es todo, disfruten de la historia.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Mikey Way/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

# Capítulo 1.

El sol se despedía de la ciudad al final de otro día dándole al cielo tonos rosados que pasaban a morado, luego azules y al final cubrían todo con el manto de otra noche de pocas estrellas y una gran luna llena que pasaba desapercibida por las luces de Manhattan.

Lily ya no se paraba a ver la luna, estaba más preocupada por mirar a cada persona que se cruzaba en el camino de regreso a casa. Miraba a todos a los ojos, esperando encontrarse con los irises verde oliva pertenecientes al hombre que le había cambiado la vida. Cada vez se sentía más cerca y el solo imaginarse chocar con él por alguna de esas calles evitaba que volviera a derrumbarse. A mitad del trayecto aprovechó para sacar un cigarrillo en lo que esperaba cruzar la calle y antes de acercarle la llama de su encendedor alguien acercó el suyo alumbrando su rostro. La mano de esa persona era pálida, con las uñas muy cortas y callos en las yemas de los dedos.

-Gracias- levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos pequeños y oscuros que recordaba perfectamente. -¿Ray?

A él se le transformó la cara, giró sobre sus talones y ganó un poco de distancia hasta que ella reaccionó. Comenzó a seguirlo y preguntarle por su novio pero él no hablaba ni la miraba siquiera. Ray comenzó a correr y dobló en la siguiente esquina. Lily no se rindió, intentó alcanzarlo pero cuando dobló, no estaba y no había lugares donde esconderse. Suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente ¿cómo era posible? Dio media vuelta y dos policías estaban parados detrás.

-Identificación, señorita.- ordenó uno.  
-¿Para qué la quiere?- agarró mejor la bolsa con la compra.  
-Usted sabe por qué.- dijo el otro.  


Antes de que dijeran otra cosa, Lily ya estaba corriendo. La brisa contra su rostro le llenó los ojos de lágrimas haciendo más inaguantables las ganas de llorar por el miedo que sentía. No quería que la atraparan. No podía regresar, aún no. Comenzó a faltarle el aire, dobló en un callejón esperando perderlos pero lo único que logró unos metros adentro fue tropezar con una piedra y sentir como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la inminente caída y al abrirlos, estaba otra vez en ese pequeño cuarto en Harlem, sentada en la cama, con el corazón en la garganta y la oscuridad absoluta la rodeaba.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y miró al espejo, todavía no se acostumbraba a verse con el cabello rubio y tan corto que apenas rozaba sus hombros. Cuando lo hizo le había encantado, era un alivio ver otra versión de sí misma. Pero ahora, luego de esa pesadilla, no estaba segura de nada. Si ellos la vieran ¿la reconocerían? Pensaba en la cara de pánico de Ray cuando lo reconoció ¿Qué había detrás de ese sueño?

Los ruidos en la otra habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y salió del baño para alejarse lo más posible y no escuchar los gemidos de la novia de Patrick. Prefería esos días cuando apenas llegó y no hacían ruidos incómodos por las noches porque era casi una desconocida que se metía en sus vidas.

Ya pasó un mes de eso. Un mes del primer viaje que hacía sola a otro estado, de su llegada a una ciudad que le exigía adaptarse o no aguantaría su ritmo abrumador, y un mes de que no sabía nada de Gerard. Lo único que la hacía sentir un poco más cerca de él era sentarse en la ventana al final de pasillo que daba al frente del edificio, fumar un cigarrillo mentolado y tararear alguna de las canciones que él le cantaba por teléfono cuando no podía dormir. Ese era su entretenimiento mientras veía los autos que pasaban cada diez minutos con la esperanza de reconocer la furgoneta a pesar de no tener nada planeado si eso pasaba.

Volvió a pensar en el sueño, en la expresión de auténtico terror de Ray al verla ¿así reaccionarían cualquiera de ellos si la cruzaran? No quería creerlo. Se llevaba bien con todos ellos, sobre todo con Mikey pero de nuevo las mismas dudas sin respuesta de todas las noches o con respuestas muy pesimistas para dejarla tranquila. ¿Y si no estaban ahí? Siempre llegaba a la misma pregunta y le dolía con más intensidad cada vez que preguntaba por ellos en cada tienda de artículos musicales o bar que encontraba abierto durante el día. Miró el pasillo y pensó en Patrick, su primo no la aguantaría por siempre, en algún momento tendría que tomar una decisión para darle un rumbo a su vida. Después de todo, ya no era una adolescente.

***

El insomnio no solo la atacaba a ella esa noche. A unos kilómetros, en un pequeño y poco cómodo departamento ubicado en West Village, unos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar al techo pensando en montones de cosas a la vez. Después de unos minutos miró al chico lleno de tatuajes que abrazaba su brazo derecho mientras dormía. Con cuidado de no despertarlo deslizó el brazo y se sentó en el borde de la cama a fumar. No podía creer la facilidad con que Frank podía ignorar lo que había hecho, como cambió sus planes en el último minuto dándole auténticas ganas de matarlo y ahora se adueñó el lugar junto a él en la única cama que se encontraba en el departamento.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, recordaba con tanto enojo y con tanta claridad como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Gerard al despertar y darse cuenta que estaba en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.  
-¡Carajo!- dijo Frank del susto al verlo asomar la cabeza por encima de los asientos. –Ya estamos por llegar.  
-¿A dónde?- miró la ventanilla y reconoció los rascacielos. -¿Y Lily?- miró los asientos y a su lado pero no había señales de su novia.  


Bob, Ray y Mikey miraron a Frank y este les devolvió una mirada nerviosa que no pudo sostener. No esperaba tener que dar explicaciones tan rápido, creyó que lo que le metió en su café duraría algunas horas más.

-Cambió de idea- contestó Frank sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.  
-Dile lo que hiciste- lo retó Ray en el tono más serio que pudo poner sin apartar los ojos del camino.  
-No te metas. Saben bien por qué lo hice.- se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿De qué hablas?- Gerard sentía náuseas.  


Estaba aturdido y a punto de desesperarse por no conseguir respuestas claras. Se aferró al respaldo de los asientos para no caer sobre las cosas amontonadas a un lado.

-Solo hice lo que era mejor para todos- se defendió Frank y Gerard alzó una ceja. –Ella no está porque salimos antes de casa. Era un riesgo innecesario que viniera con nosotros. Además de que no había lugar en el auto.- explicó fingiendo enojo para ocultar su miedo y con los ojos clavados en el frente.

Gerard miró a sus amigos y a su hermano pero todos le esquivaron la mirada. Entonces miró un punto a la nada, intentando desesperadamente ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar una solución a lo que Frank acababa de hacer.

-Mi teléfono- soltó luego de unos segundos y empezó a buscar en todos sus bolsillos. -¿Dónde está?  
-Los tiramos después de dejar la ciudad- contestó Bob. –Temíamos que pudieran rastrearnos.- volvió a bajar la mirada.  


Se quedó sin palabras, sus pensamientos iban tan rápido que no podía ni siquiera gritar. Apretó los labios y los puños, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó de rabia. Quería golpear a Frank, tomar el volante y volver, o peor aún, tirarse de la furgoneta e ir solo a buscarla. No hizo nada de eso, solo se dejó caer de rodillas y usó todas sus fuerzas para contenerse. Lo torturaba el solo hecho de pensar en que Lily llegaría a su casa y no lo encontraría. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos al imaginarla llorando desconsolada mientras creía que la abandonó y volvía a pensar que era una persona de mierda.

Abrió los ojos y respiró hondo soltando el humo del cigarrillo. Logró no llorar con ese recuerdo pero eso no evitaba el dolor. Aunque con el tiempo le dolían otras cosas. Hace un par de semanas le atormentaba imaginar qué estaría haciendo Lily en Jersey. La creía capaz de guardarle tanto rencor que volvería con Evan y aunque eso la dejaría fuera de su principal problema. La sola idea lo destruía por completo.

Agarró el pequeño celular que consiguió su hermano y buscó en internet el perfil de Facebook de ella. Desde mucho antes de que eso pasara que Lily no publicaba nada pero un dato llamó su atención, la fecha que se encontraba entre sus datos principales. Hace cinco horas era la fecha de su cumpleaños. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar en que ese pequeño dato era la señal del destino que le daba respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que se hizo el último tiempo.

Buscó en su cuaderno de dibujos su número. El número de Lily era el segundo de la lista debajo del de su abuela. Con el cuaderno en una mano y el teléfono en la otra marcó todos los dígitos. Cerró el cuaderno y quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos ¿qué le diría? ¿Y si no lo atendía? ¿Qué iba a decir si atendía Evan? ¿Lo dejaría hablar? Con cada segundo las preguntas se multiplicaban y terminó optando por la mejor opción.

Inició la llamada, se acercó el aparato a la oreja y al segundo una grabación rompía todas sus esperanzas: “el número solicitado no corresponde a un abonado en servicio”. Dejó el teléfono y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era el día especial de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, la fecha que él esperó con tantas ansias porque se cumplía un año desde que el destino lo llevó a cruzársela entre aquellas lápidas.

Volvió a acostarse y como si le estuviera esperando dormido, Frank se acercó y posó una mano sobre su pecho. Respiró hondo, observó la mano llena de pequeños y medianos tatuajes de varios estilos. Luego miró su cara. No quería saber de él en ese momento. Apartó su mano y le dio la espalda. No había nadie ni nada en ese lugar que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Cerró los ojos e intentó de una vez por todas conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

# Capítulo 2

Lily abrió los ojos al escuchar un par de voces cantando. Eran su primo y su novia entrando a su cuarto y cantando el feliz cumpleaños mientras esta sostenía un budín con una vela morada encendida. Elisa se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso la bandeja sobre su regazo. Lily pensó en los tres deseos, aunque en los tres deseó lo mismo para darle más fuerza a que se hiciera realidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con un soplido suave apagó la vela.

-¡Bravo!- festejó Patrick aplaudiendo y se retiró de la habitación para ver su teléfono que estaba sonando.  
-No era necesario- comentó Lily con una sonrisa mirando el budín de colores extraños y cubierto por encima con chocolate. -¿Qué es?  
-Un budín de harina de algarrobo, zanahoria y chocolate. Uno de mis mejores postres- contestó Elisa y comenzó a cortarlo.  


Volvió a mirar la bandeja. Todavía no se acostumbraba al estilo de vida de esa chica tan saludable y mucho menos a los platillos veganos, aunque debía reconocer que varias veces sabían mejor de lo que se veían y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-Está riquísimo- comentó con la boca llena.  
-Me alegro que te guste- sonrió. -¿Cómo se siente que tu décima octava vuelta al sol te otorgue más libertad?  
-No me siento más libre- agarró uno de sus mechones rubios y lo miró con melancolía.  
-Perdón.- se tapó la boca.  


La miró con atención, no se conocían hace tanto y Elisa pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del departamento por sus clases y su trabajo. A pesar de no pasar tanto tiempo juntas estaba segura de algunas cosas de ella. La principal, que era transparente y cada vez que se disculpaba lo decía en serio.

-Está bien, al menos ahora puedo salir sin gorras o capuchas que me den calor- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que terminó de convencer a la novia de su primo.  
-¿Lily?- Patrick se asomó por la puerta captando la atención de ambas. –Alguien quiere saludarte- le acercó el teléfono.  


Por más que le preguntó de quien se trataba su primo no le contestó, lo que activó sus nervios. Miró a la chica a su lado pero esta estaba tan confundida como ella. Terminó agarrando el teléfono y acercándoselo a la oreja. En esos segundos de silencio podía sentir como el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho.

-¿Quién habla?  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Vaya manera de recibir tu mayoría de edad- reconoció enseguida la voz chillona y la risa que acompañó sus palabras.  


Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se tomó un segundo antes de contestar. Hace dos semanas que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con Maddi y escucharla con el ánimo que la caracterizaba no ayudaba a su escasa estabilidad emocional.

-Gracias- logró decir. -¿Cómo estás?  
-Lidiando con todo- se daba cuenta por el cambio en el tono con el que hablaba. Agradecía que no aprovechara su cumpleaños para fingir que todo estaba bien. –Todos preguntan por ti.  
-Me imagino- se levantó de la cama. –Emma se encargó de que toda la ciudad supiera mi nombre- suspiró. -¿Te siguió molestando?  
-No, desde que mi madre la enfrentó no volvió a buscarme pero no descarto nada tratándose de este día. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Qué planes increíbles tienes por tu cumpleaños?  
-Que no me encuentren es el principal- escuchó la risa forzada del otro lado de la línea. –Ninguno realmente, Pat y Eli estudian hasta tarde hoy y no tengo ganas de fingir.  
-Por Dios Lily, estás en New York y no lo estás disfrutando. Desde mi punto de vista podrías encontrarte con Gerard en cualquier esquina así que lo mejor sería que disfrutes la búsqueda. Sal al parque, a comer, a bares. Emborráchate, sin ponerte en peligro, claro. Cuando menos lo imagines él va a aparecer.  
-Lo sé- se limpió una lágrima que logró escapar. –Pero no puedo.- su voz tembló.  
-Por favor, no llores. Porque te juro que agarro el auto y estoy ahí antes del anochecer.  
-Ok- respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Tuviste alguna novedad de ellos?  
-Nada. Elena no tiene ni una sospecha pero tiene un mejor presentimiento que nosotras. Ojalá llegara a su edad con ese optimismo.- Lily rió. –Eso me gusta escuchar. Te quiero Lily y no pierdas las esperanzas.  
-También te quiero- logró esbozar una sonrisa.  


En la cocina se encontró con su primo y le devolvió el teléfono. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió otra porción de su “torta de cumpleaños”.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó Patrick sentándose frente a ella.  
-Claro. Mis amigos pasarán a buscarme e iremos a recorrer bares hasta que no pueda caminar de lo ebria que voy a estar ¿quieres venir?- forzó una gran sonrisa y él puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Solo intentaba ser amable.  
-Lo eres todo el tiempo, de no ser por tu amabilidad no estaría aquí.  


Era cierto. Si Patrick no fuera un chico tan amable tal vez luego de contarle la razón de su viaje y todos los problemas que traía con ella, la habría despreciado por más que compartieran un lazo de sangre. Sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, todavía recordaba esa tarde en la universidad cuando ella apareció buscándolo. Por suerte, Lily en ese momento se veía igual que la última vez que se vieron, en el funeral de Robert.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- reaccionó ante su pregunta.  


Ahora la veía y era como si hubiera crecido de repente. No solo era el cambio de imagen, su mirada era muy distinta, se había endurecido desde aquella tarde que era un mar de lágrimas.

-Un amigo organizó un evento para esta noche en un bar de West Village, habrá comediantes y músicos. ¿Te interesa ir?  


Lo pensó unos segundos. Eso era exactamente de lo que le hablaba Maddi. Tantas noches en una de las ciudades con mejor vida nocturna y no aprovechó ni una sola para relajarse.

-Bueno. ¿A qué hora?  
-Cuando vuelva de mis clases, me cambio y salimos- se levantó y agarró el bolso sobre la mesa. –Es genial que por fin hagas algo que te distraiga. Nos vemos.- la despidió con un beso en la cabeza.  
-Adiós- contestó en voz baja mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.  


Una hora después estaba sola en el departamento. Ordenó un poco y limpió para matar el tiempo. No estaba de ánimos para salir, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Revisó la lista con las zonas de Manhattan que le quedaban por revisar y suspiró al ver que la siguiente en la lista era una de las más alejadas.

Entró al baño y de uno de los cajones sacó todo lo que necesitaba. Se colocó los lentes de contacto azules con facilidad, se maquilló con colores oscuros en los ojos y los labios e intentó acomodarse el cabello lo mejor posible.

Estaba lista, aunque la imagen que le devolvía el espejo ese día le convencía menos de lo normal. Añoraba sus antiguas costumbres, cuando no necesitaba todo ese maquillaje ni ocultar el color de ojos que heredó de su padre. Volvió a repasar en su cabeza todas las razones por la que se tomaba tanto trabajo y eso funcionaba como un mantra a la hora de afrontar un nuevo día.

Salió de la estación del metro y la luz del sol la cegó un instante. No estaba muy segura de hacia dónde empezar a caminar así que siguió la mayoría de personas que se movían hacia la derecha. Miró hacia el cielo maravillada por la altura de los rascacielos, nunca de cansaría de darse cuenta lo insignificante que era entre esos edificios. Siguió paseando, mirando a cada hombre que pasaba a su lado. Prestando particular atención en aquellos de cabello negro largo, rubio corto o castaño con rizos. Lo hizo hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de una galería de arte.

Dentro del lugar se encontraban pocas personas y mucho silencio, lo que la ayudó a descansar del bullicio de afuera. Recorrió los pasillos, hasta que dio con una sala dedicada por completo a los comics y la invadió la nostalgia. A Gerard le habría encantado ese lugar, pensó mientras se adentraba. Podía imaginarlo, hablando de aquellos artistas y contándole de sus sueños de convertirse en uno.

Antes de salir respiró hondo y el aroma de una colonia le provocó un escalofrío que removió todos sus recuerdos con Gerard. Volteó a mirar el centro de la sala, había un hombre, más alto que ella, con el cabello oscuro y del largo que asociaba a su novio. Lo que más la llevó a pensar que su búsqueda llegaba a su fin, fue el abrigo. Una camisa gruesa larga de color verde militar. Aguantó el impulso de saltarle encima y se acercó sigilosamente hasta que estuvo tan cerca que posó una mano en su hombro. El hombre se volteó, tenía barba, anteojos y por lo menos el doble de edad de quien creía que era.

-Disculpe, lo confundí con un amigo- sin esperar un segundo salió de ahí con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.  


Volvió a recorrer las ruidosas calles de la ciudad hasta que se detuvo en un lugar de venta de tecnología para ver las noticias que estaban por anunciar en las pantallas que daban a la calle. Un titular la dejó perpleja:

_Intensa búsqueda de Liliana Wright._

Una foto tomada por su madre en su último cumpleaños aparecía en el medio de la pantalla con letras rojas en la parte superior anunciando su búsqueda. No podía escuchar lo que se decía, tampoco se quedó a averiguarlo. Siguió caminando, casi corriendo hasta la estación del metro y una vez dentro del vagón se sintió tranquila de que nadie la mirara. Sin embargo, un hombre a unos asientos de distancia estaba mirando el mismo canal de noticias en su teléfono y no pudo evitar oír al periodista.

-Toda una ciudad en vilo por la desaparición de una joven, su familia y amigos la busca desde el mes pasado pero hasta el momento las autoridades no lograron encontrar alguna pista en esclarezca el caso. Liliana Wright, oriunda de Jersey, tiene diecisiete años, cabello negro largo, ojos oscuros y llevaba una mochila negra el día que desapareció. Cualquier información de su paradero será recompensada por la familia de la joven.  
-Pobre niña- el comentario de una mujer mayor sentada a su lado llamó su atención. –Y pobre su madre lo que debe estar sufriendo.  


Lily ignoró a esa mujer y sus comentarios para evitar ser grosera. No quería pelear con una desconocida cuando su único objetivo en ese momento era no llamar la atención por más rabia que le diera lo que escuchaba. No podía creer como su madre no respetó nada de lo que pidió en la carta.

-Gee- Ray lo sacudió un poco agarrándolo del hombro.  


Ya había pasado la noticia pero Gerard no movió un solo músculo desde que se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la televisión y escuchó cada palabra sobre la desaparición de su novia. Todos se quedaron en silencio y estaban atentos al próximo movimiento que haría.

-¿Qué creen que pasó?- preguntó Bob mirando a cada uno.  


Ray le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio. No podía lograr que Gerard reaccione. Estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos que a cada segundo lo hundían más y más. Lily no estaba en New Jersey ¿entonces dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando logró reaccionar se abrazó a su amigo y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Quería que todo estuviera siendo un mal sueño. Que no fuera de ella la foto que acababan de mostrar en las noticias. Ray quería calmarlo pero no tuvo éxito. El resto del grupo se miró entre sí.

El más preocupado era Frank, que se destrozaba las uñas con los dientes mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Se sentía culpable del estado en que se encontraba Gerard y no podía pensar en algo que mejorara la situación.

-Hey, Gee- Mikey lo apartó de su amigo y lo sostuvo por los hombros. –No hay que pensar lo peor. Tal vez huyó.  
-¿A dónde?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa. –Ella no conocía a nadie fuera de Jersey- se limpió las lágrimas.  
-Siempre lo dijiste, es inteligente. Seguro está en algún lugar esperando que la busques- le dio su teléfono. –Llámala.  
-¡No!- agarró el teléfono y lo tiró contra la pared. –Ya lo intenté.- comenzó a agitarse. -¿Si él la tiene?  
-Tenemos que estar tranquilos. No puedes llamar la atención por esto. ¿Alguien sabía de su relación además de las personas obvias?- preguntó Ray y miró a Mikey.  
-No lo sé, tal vez- comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. –La última vez que nos vimos la besé en el colegio ¿por qué?  
-Eso es un problema, cualquiera que los haya visto puede darle esa información a la policía y comenzar a buscarte. Con tu historial a ninguno le conviene que eso pase.  


Gerard miró a todos, ya no lloraba pero se mantenía muy serio y pensativo por las palabras de Ray. Su teoría tenía mucha lógica y era factible pero no le preocupaba tanto que la policía lo encontrara comparado con la posibilidad de que George estuviera detrás de esa desaparición. Se puso de pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Frank.  
-Esperar- dijo sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro.  
-¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?- volvió a interrogar el más bajo del grupo.  


Asintió y abandonó la sala para encerrarse en el único lugar del departamento que tenía un poco de privacidad, el baño. Debía calmarse, acomodar el desastre que era su cabeza y empezar a planear lo que haría a partir de ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

# Capítulo 3

Llegaron al bar poco antes de la medianoche. Entraron y empezaron a pasearse por las mesas buscando una que tuviera lugar para tres personas. Elisa fue quien encontró una a un costado bastante oscuro que le dificultaba ver el escenario a Lily ya que su vista no era la mejor y menos en ese lugar con poca iluminación y una nube de humo sobre la cabeza de todos.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- le preguntó Patrick.  
-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa.  


Era el tipo de lugar que imaginó. Le gustaba la poca luz y el escenario bien iluminado. Daba el aspecto de un lugar reservado y era exactamente lo que quería después de ver las noticias. Luego de un rato, le llevaron a la mesa la pizza y los tarros de cerveza. Justo a tiempo para disfrutar el comienzo del espectáculo mientras cenaban. Apareció el presentador, era amigo de Patrick y lo dejó muy claro cuando se lo comentó a todos los presentes agradeciéndole haber ido y pidiendo un aplaudo por él. Lily se sintió tan expuesta ante tantas miradas que se le revolvió el estómago por los nervios.

-¿Estás bien?- Elisa la miró preocupada.  
-Quiero ir al baño- cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar las náuseas.  


Fueron juntas. Lily abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos y metió la cara al inodoro dejando salir todo lo que comió en el día. Su acompañante le sostuvo el cabello y acarició su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ya me siento mejor- se le escapó una risa nerviosa. No podía creer que apenas bebió un par de sorbos de cerveza y ya estaba en esa situación.  


Luego, por estar tan ocupada lavándose la boca, las manos y repasándose el labial. No notó la mirada seria de Elisa, que miraba con atención todos sus movimientos y prestaba particular atención en su abdomen.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Dime- dijo sin apartar la mirada del espejo revisando su maquillaje.  
-¿Cuántas veces tuviste relaciones con ese chico antes de que se alejaran?  


Lily la miró sin disimular su asombro. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y la idea de hablar de eso la hizo ruborizar. Era la única cosa en la que jamás pensaría en ese momento.

-Nunca llegamos tan lejos- le confesó con la mirada baja. –No es lo que estás pensando. Sé que parece una razón válida para entender lo que estoy haciendo pero no es eso.  
-Debo admitir que fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando llegaste a la ciudad. Solo que no encontraba el momento para que lo habláramos.  
-Debió haber sido otra cosa, tal vez tu comida.  
-Tal vez. Lleva su tiempo acostumbrarse- afuera se escucharon aplausos. –Salgamos antes de que nos perdamos a mi amigo.  


Volvieron a su mesa y Lily sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso para sacarse el mal gusto de la boca. Sobre el escenario estaba una chica de rastas multicolores hablando de cómo les dijo a sus padres que era lesbiana y todo el mundo reía. Para el final de la rutina la risa de Lily era incontrolable, le dolía la boca y el estómago de tantas carcajadas. Logró tranquilizarse y se sentía renovada, no recordaba haber reído de esa forma en ninguna otra oportunidad desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Lo que resultaba un alivio para ella y un motivo de alegría para la pareja que la acompañaba.

-Phoebe damas y caballeros- dijo el presentador y todos aplaudieron. –Muchas gracias a todos los artistas por hacer posible esta noche.- otro aplauso.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Hola!- exclamó Elisa a un grupo que acababa de llegar. –Vamos a saludar, por favor Pat- tironeó del brazo de su novio.  
-¿No te molesta quedarte sola unos minutos?- le preguntó él a Lily.  
-Para nada, vayan.- lo animó con un gesto con las manos.  


La dejaron sola en la mesa pero no se sintió incómoda, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo mientras escuchaba al presentador rellenar el tiempo hasta la siguiente presentación.

–Ahora tendremos a una banda, un poco particular, así que si hay personas asustadizas en la sala pedimos que por favor se tapen los ojos. Ellos son… The Black Parade.  


Salió por la derecha y por la izquierda entró un grupo de cinco personas; vestían de smoking negro y corbata negra, lo particular estaba en su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por máscaras de esqueleto y usaban guantes que daban la ilusión de manos esqueléticas. Todos se miraron un poco confundidos por esa presentación, en cambio a Lily le parecía algo muy original. La banda ocupó sus lugares y enchufaron sus instrumentos.

Por un instante Lily no estaba en ese bar. Sino a varios kilómetros, en otro tiempo, sentada en un sofá ubicado en un sótano frente a una banda que adoraba. Pestañeó y volvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo para escucharlos. Y sentir que el corazón se le estrujó cuando prestó atención a la voz del vocalista. Su cuerpo no le respondía y en apenas unos segundos quedó hipnotizada por la canción. El ritmo era pegadizo, ellos moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda al son de los instrumentos. Era hipnótico, la letra era increíble.

Se fijó en cada uno de ellos, hasta que solo tuvo ojos para quien solo poseía el micrófono. De repente quería que la viera, que sintiera como no dejaba de observarlo y girara la cabeza hacia su dirección.

-¡Hey Lily!- Patrick llegó de repente a la mesa y le quitó el cigarrillo que se había consumido solo. –Casi te quemas- sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. -¿Por qué lloras?  


Lily se acarició las mejillas y vio sus dedos húmedos y manchados con delineador. No sabía con seguridad en qué momento comenzaron a caer las lágrimas ni tuvo la capacidad para explicárselo a su primo. Lo miró un instante y volvió a mirar a la banda, que ahora tocaban otra canción y quien creía que era Gerard se paseaba por el escenario y se abrazaba a uno de los guitarristas.

-Son ellos- soltó en un susurro y se llevó una mano a la boca.  
-¿Qué?- se acercó más a ella.  
-Es Gerard- contestó con claridad. –Estoy segura.  


A Patrick le tomó unos segundos procesar de lo que hablaba. Cuando entendió, miró a la banda que concluyó su actuación y se retiraban del escenario, escoltados por los aplausos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-¿No es obvio?- le robó la cerveza a él y dio un trago largo para bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. –Voy a buscarlo.-  


Antes que Patrick comenzara a persuadirla para que no lo hiciera ella ya estaba acercándose a la puerta por donde entraban los artistas. Tuvo que esquivar a varias personas y logró llegar. La abrumaba pensar en que tenía a tan solo unos metros al hombre que por un momento creyó que se encontraría a kilómetros. Lo único que se interponía en ese instante era una puerta cerrada, custodiada por dos tipos que miraban a todos con desdén.

-Disculpen, necesito ver a uno de los artistas.  
-Eso dicen muchas ¿a quién?  
-Al vocalista de The Black Parade, es mi novio. Son los que acaban de tocar.  
-Niña, conocemos todas las excusas de las de tu clase. No podemos dejarte pasar a menos que demuestres que ellos te conocen.  
-Entonces llama a cualquiera de ellos, los conozco a todos y ellos a mí. Que salga cualquiera y te lo van a poder decir.  


Los dos hombres se miraron y uno le hizo una seña al otro para que entrara. Lily intentó mirar dentro pero no llegó a ver a nadie antes que el otro guardia le ordenara que se mantuviera alejada de la puerta. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo comenzó a fumar desesperada, le temblaban las manos y parecía que en cualquier momento el corazón le saltaría del pecho. Para entretenerse en la espera se limpió las mejillas lo mejor posible y revisó su maquillaje en el tenue reflejo que le devolvía una pared.

Solo un poco más, repetía en voz baja con cada segundo que pasaba. Pedía con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Gerard quien saliera. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y detrás del guardia gruñón salió Frank, fumando un cigarrillo y buscando a quien le dijeron que lo había llamado

-¡Frank!- se arrojó a sus brazos y él la atajó. –No puedo creer que seas tú, que sean ustedes- lo sostuvo por los hombros. –Tengo que ver a Gerard.- él no salía de su asombro.  
-¿Lily?- logró formular la pregunta.  


Estaba atónito por el cambio de imagen de la chica frente a él. Ya no tenía ese aspecto de chica ingenua e inexperta con el que la conoció y por el que sentía asco. Hasta le tomó trabajo reconocerla y siguió escuchándola.

-¡Sí! Soy yo- lo soltó. –Lo sé, estoy muy cambiada pero no te fijes. Dile a los tipos esos que me dejen pasar para que pueda saludarlos a todos y ver a mi novio.-  


La cara de Frank cambió por completo al escuchar las palabras mi novio y ver como el cuerpo de Lily cambiaba cuando lo decía, se veía radiante y el pecho inflado de felicidad.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- agarró del brazo a Lily y la apartó más de la puerta. –Es complicado.  


Incluso su tono cambió para con ella, sonaba un poco incómodo pero eso era parte de su actuación para que Lily no arruinara sus planes.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No me extrañan? No estoy enojada por lo que pasó. Ya lo olvidé. Ahora solo quiero verlos- Frank podía mirar los ojos de ella y notar la desesperación que había en ellos, sin embargo, no iba a cambiar de parecer.  
-Me gustaría que lo vieras, pero no te hará bien.- bajó la mirada.  
-No digas estupideces- se zafó de su agarre y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
-Gerard está con alguien más- dijo levantando la voz, ella se detuvo en seco y él la alcanzó. -¿Soportarías eso? ¿Verlo en los brazos de otra chica?  
-¿Por qué?- todo el ánimo de hace un segundo se esfumó y se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.  
-Porque así es Gerard. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se encontrarían y harían como si nada hubiera pasado? Las cosas no funcionan así, Lily. Él se fue sin ti porque no iba a cuidar de una niña solo por estar caliente.  
-Dijo que me amaba- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Se lo dice a todas, lo he escuchado decírselo a esta chica muchas veces y te aseguro que me empalaga.- tiró la colilla del cigarrillo. –Lamento ser yo el encargado de tener que decírtelo.  
-Quiero hablar con él. Por favor.  
-Lily, te estoy haciendo un favor. Sé que no puedes verlo ahora pero es lo mejor. No puedes montar una escena ahí adentro. Sabes que no debemos llamar la atención y hasta donde sé, tú estás más complicada que nosotros.  


Quería seguir discutiendo pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ni las palabras para decir que no haría un escándalo porque no estaba segura de nada en ese momento. Miró los ojos de Frank y no veía nada que le dijera lo contrario a lo que acaba de escuchar. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Cuando pudo levantar la mirada él ya no estaba ahí y la puerta que quiso cruzar hace un momento, estaba cerrada y custodiada.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Ray al ver volver a su amigo al patio del bar.  
-Una chica preguntó por mí pero no me interesó- sonrió y bebió de la lata de cerveza que le devolvió su amigo.  


Desvió su atención hacia Gerard, que estaba muy sonriente hablando con Mikey y unas personas de otra banda. Cruzaron una mirada y Gerard levantó la botellita de cerveza en su dirección. Frank imitó su gesto y ambos sonrieron. Eso terminó por tranquilizarlo y olvidar por completo la culpa que sintió al ver las noticias. Había hecho lo correcto y confiaba que pronto el tiempo le daría la razón.


	4. Chapter 4

# Capítulo 4

-Hey. Dormilón- una voz muy dulce y femenina le hablaba al oído. –Mi amor… ya es hora de levantarse-

Instantáneamente a esa voz le siguieron los roces de unos labios en su mejilla que luego pasaron a su cuello. Provocando en Gerard una cosquilla que viajó hasta su estómago despertando a las mariposas allí instaladas.

–Vamos a llegar tarde.- volvió a mencionar la voz.  


Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que los ojos que lo miraban con dulzura eran el par de ojos marrones más lindos que conoció en su vida. Respiró hondo y se desperezó a la vez que el asombro iba haciéndose lugar en su cuerpo.

-¿Lily?- se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba en Jersey, en su cuarto, con ella.  
-¿Sí, amor?- le alcanzó la taza de café. –Estás más pálido de lo normal ¿te sientes bien?- tocó su frente y sus mejillas buscando rastros de fiebre. –Estabas muy dormido, tal vez solo estás un poco desorientado. Quedaste agotado de anoche-  
-¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Amor, me estás asustando. Anoche fue nuestra… noche especial- estaba ruborizada. –Toma el café así te terminas de despertar. En quince minutos tenemos que estar en casa de mi madre. Se muere de ganas de conocerte.  


Tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza. Quería liberarlas pero Lily ya había salido del cuarto y cerrado la puerta. Dejó la taza a un lado, se puso de pie y notó que estaba completamente desnudo. Estaba más asombrado aún por no poder recordar la supuesta noche anterior. Tomó una camiseta, el short de un pijama y cruzó la puerta decidido a buscar respuestas pero en su lugar, cayó al vacío.

-¡Gerard!- ella lo estaba llamando desde algún lado que no podía ver.  
-Lily. Lily. ¡No!- levantó la mitad del cuerpo quedando sentado en la cama.  


Se encontraba otra vez en esa cama vieja y en ese lugar que más que departamento parecía una cueva. El cuarto no tenía ventanas pero de todas formas se podía escuchar el alboroto de los autos pasando muy cerca.

Volvió a acostarse y se tapó la cara con la almohada, estaba solo en el cuarto. Desde la cocina llegaban los gritos de su hermano llamándolo, lo que le brotó una punzada en la cabeza producto de la resaca.

-Buen día- lo recibió Mikey, era el único del grupo con algo de ánimo.  
-¿Qué tiene de bueno?- preguntó con enojo, se sirvió café y arrastró los pies hasta la mesita de la sala donde se sentó junto al resto.  


Todos tenían la misma cara de derrota tapada por momentos por las tazas de café o su mano atrapando un bostezo. Ya no quedaban rastros de los rostros alegres de la noche anterior en el bar.

Bob fue quien prendió el viejo televisor y cambió de canal un par de veces hasta encontrar el noticiero. El periodista detrás del escritorio estaba terminando de hablar de temas sobre la política nacional, luego le cedió el lugar a su compañera y esta se puso a hablar de la desaparición de Lily.

-Apágalo- dijo Gerard en voz tan baja que su amigo no lo escuchó.  
-Bob…- comenzó a decir Ray.  
-¡Que lo apagues!- gritó Gerard y clavó la cuchara que estaba usando en la madera de la mesita.  


Ray fue quien acató la orden ya que Bob estaba petrificado por el exabrupto de su amigo. Volvió a reinar el silencio pero esta vez acompañado de tensión e incomodidad. Gerard se puso de pie y sin pronunciar palabra agarró su chaqueta que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su hermano.  


No dio respuesta. Se metió al cuarto donde se guardó su billetera y su pistola para luego salir del departamento dando un portazo. Mikey y Ray cruzaron una mirada y no hizo falta que dijeran otra cosa. El hombre de los rizos agarró una gorra para ocultar su rostro y salió en busca de su amigo. El hermano de Gerard suspiró y se metió al baño, quedando en la sala Frank y Bob, el segundo miró al otro muy apenado por lo sucedido.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que hablaban de ella, solo la prendí porque no soporto el silencio.- terminó su café.  
-Va a estar bien- lo repetía más para él mismo que para su amigo.  


Quería creerse que no tenía por qué contarle a alguien lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero era difícil, más aún después de ver la reacción de Gerard y conociendo el tipo de cosas que hacía cuando estaba triste y enojado.

Observó la cuchara clavada en la mesa y tragó saliva. Luego vio a Bob que buscaba distraerse acomodando el colchón que usaba para dormir en el suelo de la sala.

-Bob- obtuvo su atención. –Necesito que guardes un secreto.  


Gerard ya se había dado cuenta que quien lo seguía era su amigo y no un extraño. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Siguió caminando y doblando en varias calles dejando colillas de cigarrillo a su paso hasta que llegó a un bar bastante escondido entre otras tiendas. Entró cuando corroboró que no tenían televisión, ni música y los pocos clientes en las mesas eran hombres solitarios. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, no pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que la banqueta a su lado fue ocupada por Ray. Lo miró de reojo y acomodó la capucha de su chaqueta tapando más su rostro. El barman le dio su vaso.

-¿Esto vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó molesto su amigo.  
-¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?- replicó, volvió a beber y prendió el último cigarrillo que le quedaba.  
-Los dos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto- dijo acercándose más a Gerard. –No es la manera.  
-Ray, no te ofendas. Pero no tienes ni puta idea- quiso volver a beber y su amigo lo detuvo sosteniendo su antebrazo. –Solo déjame un día para no pensar en toda esta mierda. Mañana estaré bien.  


Se sostuvieron la mirada por más de un minuto hasta que Ray lo soltó y Gerard dejó el vaso por la mitad de un trago. Aceptó, pero no volvería a casa y esperar que regresara por su cuenta. Pidió un agua y cada quien bebió en silencio.

Intercambiaban miradas cada tanto, pero Ray por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Para la mitad de la tarde la tensión entre ellos desapareció al punto que Gerard se abrazaba a su amigo mientras hablaba incoherencias producidas por el alcohol.

-Vamos a casa Gerard, ni siquiera almorzamos y ya estás apestando a alcohol.- siguió arrastrando a su amigo fuera del bar.  
-Tienes razón- lo apartó y pudo mantener el equilibrio. –Vamos a casa. Buscamos el auto. Viajamos a Jersey y almorzamos con mi abuela-. Planeó en voz alta arrastrando las palabras.  
-Como digas- volvió a agarrarlo del brazo para que no cayera. –Pero intenta parecer normal o nos van a detener.  
-¿Normal?- soltó una carcajada. –Soy un maldito bicho raro ¿o no recuerdas todo lo que hice? Tú estabas ahí.  


Ray respiró hondo y reprimió sus ganas de golpearlo por el simple hecho de que sería más complicado llevarlo inconsciente. Escuchó su monólogo hasta que llegaron a su edificio, bajaron al primer subsuelo donde se encontraba su departamento y luego de evitar que lo vomitara encima, entraron. Se lo quitó de encima tirándolo en el sofá y Mikey apareció desde la cocina. Al verlo tirado con la boca entreabierta, sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?- preguntó mirando preocupado a Ray.  
-Sí, solo está borracho- se dejó caer en una silla. -¿Y los otros?  
-Creí que estaban con ustedes, salieron cinco minutos después- volvió a mirar a su hermano. -¿Cómo lo dejaste que terminara así?  
-Por Dios Mikey, Gerard es quien la está pasando peor que todos, perdónale esto. Me prometió que mañana ya estaría bien.  


Mikey miró otra vez a su hermano. Este se acomodó en posición fetal y siguió durmiendo. Suspiró y le dio la razón a Ray. Seguía preocupado pero lo reconfortaba un poco que al menos estuviera en casa y no perdido por ahí con una pistola encima.

Para cuando Gerard volvió a abrir los ojos el departamento estaba oscuro y en silencio. Se sentó con cuidado pero eso no evitó el dolor que sintió en la espalda y que le subió hasta la cabeza. En el espejo del baño se encontró con su rostro demacrado y la mancha de saliva seca en su mejilla. Se lavó la cara y los dientes. Tenía tanta hambre que le dolía el estómago, entonces comió todas las sobras que encontró en la nevera y la alacena. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y prendió el televisor que rápidamente puso en silencio. Pasó los canales hasta que encontró la repetición de un segmento de noticias y no tardó mucho en aparecer la foto de Lily en una esquina de la pantalla. Solo sintió tristeza al verla. Después de unos minutos la trasmisión se cortó y él dejó su asiento.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente, agarró una mochila vieja y gastada que usaba Frank para llevar cables y metió algunas cosas; algo de ropa, su billetera, su cuaderno y dos cargadores llenos para la pistola. Empezó a buscar debajo de la cama la caja dónde habían escondido la mayoría del dinero que juntaron esas semanas y el ruido despertó a Frank.

-¿Qué buscas?- lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos.  
-Sigue durmiendo enano, no es nada.- forzó una leve sonrisa esperando que cerrara los ojos.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- terminó de despertarse y lo miró por completo, notando la mochila en sus manos. -¿Qué estás planeando?  
-Nada- susurró más fuerte y se levantó intentando salir del cuarto.  
-No te muevas- dijo Frank saltando de la cama y los demás se despertaron. -¿Te estás yendo?- no le contestó, tampoco se movió. -¡Gerard!  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ray, prendió la luz del cuarto y vio lo mismo que Frank. -¿Qué carajos, Gerard?- se levantó y le quitó la mochila de las manos. -¿Qué ibas a hacer con esto?  
-Voy a buscar a Lily, después de todo soy yo al que George está buscando.  
-¿Estás loco?- preguntó su hermano desde la cama. –Mejor ni contestes.  
-Dame eso- ordenó Gerard, intentó quitarle la mochila a Ray pero no lo logró. -¡Dejen que valla a buscarla!  
-¡No!- contestaron Ray y Mikey a la vez.  
-Estoy seguro que él la tiene. El que ella aparezca en las noticias es una señal. Seguro es un plan de él para que vaya a buscarla.  
-Gerard- Mikey se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros –A nosotros también nos preocupa dónde pueda estar tu novia pero no es momento para hacer esta estupidez.  
-Mikey tiene razón. Deberías calmarte y pensar mejor. Pudo haber huido. Puede estar en cualquier lado. Incluso en esta ciudad- Frank hablaba muy rápido por los nervios y cruzó una mirada con Bob que presenciaba todo desde la puerta.  
-No lo creo, ella no haría eso. No la conocen como yo. Estoy seguro de lo que les digo.- se zafó del agarre, aprovechó un segundo de distracción de Ray para recuperar la mochila y los miró a todos. –Si no vuelvo, no se lamenten- miró a su hermano. –Dile a Elena que la amo.  


Se volteó y apartó a Bob de un empujón. Mikey se sentó en la cama, comenzó a llorar agarrándose la cabeza y Ray cerró los puños aguantando su impulso por detenerlo.

-¡Dile lo que sabes, Frank!- interrumpió Bob.  


Todas las miradas, excepto la de Gerard, cayeron sobre él. Estaba paralizado, mirando como la razón de sus últimas grandes decisiones se alejaba lentamente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le estrujó el corazón.

-¡Frank!- volvió a gritar Bob.  
-¡Lily está en New York!- gritó y Gerard, que estaba abriendo la puerta, se detuvo. –Yo la vi, está acá.- lentamente se volteó y clavó sus ojos verdes en sus llorosos ojos. –Perdón.- susurró con la voz quebrada.  


Gerard dejó caer la mochila al suelo y sin apartar ni un milímetro la mirada empezó a acercarse a paso cauteloso. La tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento. Los demás paseaban su mirada de uno al otro intentando descifrar lo que pasaría. Cuando estuvo cerca de Frank, bajó la mirada un segundo a sus manos y al siguiente lo tiró sobre la cama apretando más y más el agarre en el cuello de su amigo.

-¡¿Dónde?!- gritó fuera de sí.  
-Gerard ¡Suéltalo!- su hermano y Ray intentaron separarlos pero era imposible.  
-En… el bar… el bar- intentó que pasara algo de aire a sus pulmones. –Anoche.  


Esta vez entre los tres, más Frank que clavó las uñas en los antebrazos de Gerard, lograron separarlos y lo tiraron al suelo. Frank comenzó a toser y luchar por recuperar el oxígeno. Por poco pudo evitar que las arcadas se convirtieran en vómito y luego de un minuto logró incorporarse sentándose en la cama. Gerard seguía en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada asesina que provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Frank. Había tanto enojo en esos ojos que le aterraba que hubiera odio también en ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

# Capítulo 5

Esa tarde era soleada, en el parque el verde y las personas haciendo distintas actividades rodeaban a los dos hombres sentados en una banca debajo de un ombú gigante. Uno de ellos estaba ocupado almorzando comida china mientras que el otro fumaba un cigarrillo y rechazó por tercera su ofrecimiento a que comiera también. Volvió a pasarse la mano con el cuello creyendo que así le dolería menos, le dolía mucho por dentro y por eso no quería probar bocado.

Ya era el tercer día que le dedicaban a buscar a Lily. Y solo uno de ellos tenía una vaga idea de cómo se veía actualmente porque las luces y el alcohol nublaron su memoria de esa noche.

-No la vamos a encontrar así- se quejó Frank tirando la colilla con fuerza. –Esta ciudad es gigante.  
-Hay algo más grande que esta ciudad.- comentó Ray con la boca llena juntando lo último del paquete.  
-¿Qué?- lo miró de reojo.  
-Tu estupidez- sonrió de lado y Frank lo observó enojado. –No puede haber ido muy lejos, según tu amigo todos los que fueron al bar esa noche eran de la universidad. Eso quiere decir que fue con alguien.  
-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a esa universidad y comenzamos a preguntar si la conocen?  
-Es una opción- se limpió la boca. –Si quieres llamar la atención y que la policía nos pregunte por qué estamos tan interesados en preguntar ahí por una chica que desapareció hace más de un mes en otro estado.  
-No me estás ayudando, debí pedirle a Bob que me acompañe- se cruzó de brazos. –Gerard va a matarme.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- no obtuvo respuesta y agarró su hombro para llamar su atención. –Frank.  
-¿Qué?- sus ojos brillaban y estaban un poco enrojecidos.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó finalmente.  


Frank apartó la mano de su amigo. Desde esa noche donde creyó que Gerard acabaría con su vida que no estaba tranquilo. Cada vez que volvía a casa sin ninguna noticia de Lily se encontraba con esa mirada fría y se sentía peor. Una parte de él no se arrepentía para nada por lo que hizo, pero otra parte quería encontrarla cuanto antes solo para que Gerard volviera a mirarlo como antes. Esta última parte iba ganando terreno. Ray se agachó e intentó ver el rostro de su amigo.

-Creí que se le pasaría- comenzó a decir. –Que cuando no la viera más la olvidaría y volveríamos a ser el grupo de antes. Solo los cinco.  
-Solo Gerard y tú.- lo corrigió. –Frank, este es el momento para que te desahogues. Prometo no decir nada pero esto que te pasa se está saliendo de control.  
-Ok- levantó la cabeza y sorbió la nariz. -¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?  
-Se hizo más obvio cuando Lily comenzó a ir a casa.  
-Claro- suspiró y miró hacia la copa de los árboles. -¿Alguien más lo sabe?- no obtuvo respuesta. –No quiero que pienses que estoy loco. Solo aproveché las oportunidades que se presentaron. Ella no lo merece.  
-¿Tú sí?- sus ojos se encontraron.  
-No lo sé. Tal vez. Pasamos tantas cosas. Buenas y malas. Creí que eso valdría algo para que él me mirara de otra forma.- suspiró. –Pero apareció ella. Más joven y más inocente. No podía competir con eso y me sentí peor cuando vi lo mucho que ella le afectaba. De repente su vida y la nuestra estaban mezcladas, su mejor amiga salía con Mikey. Pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. No había nada que pudiera hacer si ella estaba en el medio. Por eso lo del bar. ¿No disfrutabas de esas noches? Solo nosotros tocando y bebiendo como antes, olvidándonos un rato de nuestros problemas. Te juro que cuando la vi el mundo se me vino abajo.  
-¿Qué le dijiste?  


Dudó en responder, miró sus manos y las cerró cuando notó como comenzaban a temblar. Miró a Ray, que lo observaba expectante a que retomara la palabra. Tragó saliva y luego de una mueca de dolor, continuó.

-Que Gerard estaba con otra chica, que se había olvidado de ella- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Ahora podría estar en cualquier lado, incluso pudo haber vuelto a Jersey por mi culpa.- se limpió una lágrima. –Soy un idiota.  
-Es bueno que lo reconozcas- palmeó su hombro. -¿Te sientes mejor?- Frank asintió. –Me alegro. Ahora vamos a buscar a Mikey. Algo de todo lo que dijiste nos puede ayudar a solucionar esto.  


Se puso de pie y Frank tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguirle el paso. No entendía qué parte de toda su confesión iba a ayudarlos en ese momento. Ray caminaba muy decidido en dirección al bar donde habían tocado la última vez, Mikey trabajaba ahí medio turno un par de días a la semana en la barra.

Entraron y lo encontraron aburrido, apoyado sobre la barra mirando un punto a la nada ya que no había mucha gente con ganas de un trago a esa hora.

-¿Tienes un momento?- preguntó Ray parándose delante de él. -¿O los clientes no te dejan ni respirar?  
-¿Qué quieren?- miró a ambos, Frank le desvió la mirada. -¿Tienen alguna novedad?  
-Más o menos- continuó Ray. –Pero necesitamos tu ayuda- Mikey alzó las cejas. -¿Sigues de novio con esa chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
-Maddi- contestó en un suspiro.  


Nombrarla después de tanto tiempo se sentía como un baldazo de agua fría. Con todo lo que había pasado casi no había pensado en ella y mucho menos en su relación.

-No lo sé. Desde que nos fuimos que no volvimos a hablar.  
-Que novio terrible que eres- bromeó su amigo. –Tienes que llamarla y preguntarle por Lily. Ella es la única que debe saber algo de su paradero. Si sigue acá o- miró un instante a Frank. –Si volvió a su ciudad.- se limitó a decir.  


Mikey volvió a mirar a sus amigos mientras pensaba en si era una buena idea o no. En esas semanas había pensado varias veces en llamarla pero descartaba la idea al pensar que eso los angustiaría a ambos. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para saber de ella y sin embargo no se sentía capaz.

-No recuerdo su número- se excusó.  
-Haz memoria- pidió Frank. –Es la única opción.- Mikey le desvió la mirada. –Hazlo por tu hermano.  


Ninguno de los tres dijo otra palabra. Un hombre se acercó a la barra para ser atendido y Mikey les pidió a sus amigos que le dejaran pensarlo. Estuvo el resto del turno pensando en eso. Recordaba muy bien el número y si no, solo bastaba mirar en el marco de sus anteojos donde lo había escrito con marcador indeleble.

Terminó su jornada y fue al vestidor a cambiarse la camiseta del bar por su ropa. Ahí también había un teléfono, viejo pero en uso del que no había problema si hacía llamadas cortas. Lo agarró y luego de corroborar que tenía tono tecleó lentamente el número. Respiró hondo en el intento por calmar su corazón. El tono sonó tres veces y del otro lado atendieron.

-¿Quién habla?- la voz de Maddi lo puso más nervioso. -¿Hola? ¿Acaso es una broma?  
-¿Maddi?- se humedeció los labios. –Soy Mikey.  


Por casi un minuto ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones esperando que el otro se animara a hablar. Él por un segundo pensó que había sido una pésima idea.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella en un susurro.  
-Bien. Bueno, bien a pesar de todo.- escuchó que a ella se le escapó una risita y se relajó. –Perdón por no llamar. Pasó mucho tiempo.  
-¿En verdad? No lo noté- él sonrió. –Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no es necesario que te disculpes.  
-En verdad estoy arrepentido. Tendría que haber llamado apenas conseguimos un lugar donde quedarnos para que estés tranquila.  
-Hubiera sido peor- contestó ella al borde de las lágrimas. –Te habría gritado por lo que tu hermano le hizo a Lily.  
-No fue su culpa.  
-No lo defiendas.- protestó.  
-Ya no tiene sentido hablar de eso.- argumentó en voz baja.  
-Claro que lo tiene. Ustedes la engañaron, peor que eso, la abandonaron siendo conscientes del peligro que corría al quedarse.  


No solo había enojo en la voz de Maddi, era muy latente el dolor y como las lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos hacían temblar cada palabra. Mikey posó la frente contra la pared y se mordió el labio inferior. Lo destruía escucharla en ese estado.

-Lo lamento, Maddi. Te juro por lo mucho que te amo, que no fue mi intención abandonarla ni lastimarte.- se aclaró la garganta. -¿Me crees?  


Del otro lado de la línea se oyó un suspiro.

-Sí.  
-¿Qué hizo Lily ese día luego de que se enteraron?  
-Se fue- contestó después de un rato. –Subió al primer micro que iba hacia Manhattan- bajó la voz. –Yo misma la llevé a la terminal. ¿Por qué?  
-Gerard quiere arreglar todo- no tenía tiempo de darle los detalles. -¿Tienes idea de donde está?  
-Sí- hubo una pausa incómoda de casi un minuto. –En Harlem pero no tengo su dirección.  
-Está bien ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de que pueda averiguarlo?- no le contestó. –Mi hermano está devastado por la noticia de su desaparición. Cree que este tipo que ordenó que me golpearan la secuestró para que él se entregue pero con lo que me dijiste va a tranquilizarse.  
-Entonces se enteraron.- de repente su voz ya no sonaba a la defensiva. Hasta sonaba apenada por el hecho.  
-¿Cómo no hacerlo si su cara aparece en todos los canales, todo el tiempo?- pensó fríamente. –Amor, hazlo por mí. Quiero que él esté bien para que no haga una locura. Por favor, si tienes algún dato…  
-Ok- lo interrumpió. –Hay alguien que los puede ayudar. ¿Tienes para anotar?  



	6. Chapter 6

# Capítulo 6

Luego de una semana Lily cambió por completo su ánimo. Gracias a la contención de Patrick y la ayuda de Elisa logró seguir adelante. Aunque seguía pensando en esa noche y las palabras de Frank. No permitía que eso la atormentara. Ahora tenía una ocupación. Era niñera.

Elisa le consiguió el trabajo como una distracción y para ayudar a una amiga de la universidad que tenía un niño. La desesperación de la mujer por conseguir alguien que se ocupara del pequeño fue tal, que no pidió detalles del pasado de Lily y le dio el trabajo luego de corroborar que estaba capacitada.

El trabajo, tener dos personas que la apoyaran, su cara constantemente en las noticias. Todo lo hacía replantearse su futuro. Terminó en Manhattan por solo un motivo pero ese motivo ya no estaba y la llevaba a preguntarse si era hora de volver.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no reparó en los hombres sentados en la vereda del frente que se escondieron al reconocerla. Entró al departamento y Patrick estaba en la mesa del comedor estudiando. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y luego de dejar su bolso en el sofá caminó hacia el baño a quitarse el maquillaje que comenzaba a pesarle.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Eli a la universidad. Volvemos en un rato.- gritó su primo acercándose a la puerta. –En mi cuarto hay una sorpresa para ti- cerró la puerta, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Con la cara limpia y el cabello recogido, Lily salió del baño. Iba a ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa pero la curiosidad por la sorpresa fue más grande y fue al cuarto de la pareja. Abrió un poco la puerta y al asomar la cabeza el corazón se le detuvo.

La puerta terminó de abrirse pero no entró, no podía moverse. Se quedó observando cada detalle del hombre sentado a los pies de la cama. Vestía todo de negro y mantenía la misma postura encorvada. Eso era igual, pero al fijarse en su cabeza entendió por qué nadie lo conocía cuando ella lo buscaba por la ciudad. Cambió su imagen, se recortó el cabello tanto que los cabellos delineaban la curva de su cabeza y los aclaró al punto que consiguió que quedaran blancos.

La sorpresiva visita, sintió la mirada de Lily sobre él y volteó a verla, su sorpresa fue más moderada, ya que la esperaba y Patrick le explicó que cambió su imagen para que estuviera segura. Moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos, llenando el vacío que sentía en su interior. Pero debía ser cauteloso, optó por ponerse de pie y acortar la distancia un par de pasos.

-Qué… Cómo…- comenzó a ordenar las palabras en su mente. –Es un sueño ¿no?-  
-No. Lily- se acercó más y agarró sus manos. –Esto es real.  


Acarició su mentón e intentó besarla pero ella corrió el rostro y lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder. Tenía razón, no era un sueño, porque en un sueño no le dolería como le dolía su presencia. Gerard intentó volver a acercarse pero ella lo volvió a empujar y esta vez logró que sus piernas reaccionaran y se metió al cuarto.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué quieres?- las manos le temblaban y su enojo iba en aumento.  
-¿Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?- intentó abrazarla pero ella le marcó su mano en la mejilla de una cachetada. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
-¡Me dejaste!- otro empujón. -¡Me prometiste que nos iríamos juntos! Me dijiste que me amabas ¡Y te creí!- Lily estaba fuera de sí y tiraba golpes que caían en los brazos o la espalda de él. -¿Por qué me buscaste?- comenzó a llorar.  


En un intento por tranquilizarla la agarró, primero de una muñeca y luego de la otra, atrayéndola hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo hubo silencio. Pero la tensión no disminuía.

Ella Intentó zafarse retrocediendo pero él la volvió a pegar a su pecho y con un movimiento veloz la abrazó. Se opuso, con todas sus fuerzas se sacudió de un lado a otro mientras lo maldecía y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Gerard no se rindió, la siguió abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, aguantó cada golpe contra su pecho y cerró los ojos para no soltar ni una lágrima.

Finalmente Lily se dio por vencida, hundió la cara en su pecho y las piernas se le aflojaron. A él también se le aflojó al cuerpo y dejó que ambos se deslizaran por la alfombra hasta quedar de rodillas, sin separar sus cuerpos y los corazones acelerados.

-Perdón- susurró él y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas. –Sé que fui una basura por no buscarte antes pero te juro no fue mi culpa lo que pasó.  
-¿Por qué viniste?- la voz de Lily sonaba apagada.  
-Vine a buscarte.  
-¿Para qué? Si ya me reemplazaste.- él la apartó y la sostuvo de los hombros.  
-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- intentó ver sus ojos pero ella no levantó la cabeza.  
-Frank me lo dijo- apartó las manos que la agarraban y se limpió las lágrimas. –La noche que tocaron en el bar. Fui a buscarte. Él me dijo que salías con otra chica.- lo miró de reojo. –Si viniste a que ahora yo sea la amante, no quiero. Sé muy bien cómo puede terminar.  


Gerard guardó silencio, procesando la nueva información que acababa de recibir y aguantando las ganas para no salir a golpear a su amigo. No llegaba a creerse del todo que Frank fuera capaz de hacer eso, otra vez. Tampoco encontraba una explicación lógica a sus mentiras. De todas formas, no había tiempo para eso, delante de él tenía por fin a la chica que extrañó horrores, por la que lloró y pasó noches sin dormir.

-Lily- intentó agarrarla del mentón pero ella esquivó su mano, cada gesto de desprecio lo desarmaba un poco más. –Frank mintió. Nunca te cambiaría por otra persona. No puedo ni imaginar a otra chica que no seas tú. ¿En verdad crees que te olvidaría tan fácil? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?  


Estaba confundida, con tantas dudas como miedos en la cabeza. No quería mirarlo porque temía lo que pudiera sentir al ver esos ojos. Una gran parte de ella le creía y recordaba los malos momentos que le hizo pasar Frank. Pero otra parte desconfiaba de Gerard. Era esa parte que se formó cuando se marchó de New Jersey, la parte que entendía que se tenía que arreglar sola a partir de ese momento.

-Amor…  
-Vete- lo interrumpió. –No te quiero aquí.  
-Pero…  


Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres hacer algo bien por una vez? Déjame sola.- se levantó  
-No. No pienso irme ahora que te encontré.- Lily salió del cuarto y él la siguió. –Podemos arreglar esto. ¿Me estás escuchando?  
-¡Sí!- volteó y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. –Pero quisiera no hacerlo.  
-Lily, por favor.  
-Vete Gerard, necesito pensar.- llegó a la puerta, la abrió colocándose a un lado e invitando a que él se retirara.  
-Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad ¿no? No estoy con otra chica. Solo te amo a ti. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Y yo no quería dejarte. Fue un malentendido.  
-Por favor. No lo hagas más difícil.- una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo pero la limpió rápidamente. No quería darle la oportunidad de darse cuenta que si insistía conseguiría lo que buscaba.  
-Ok- agachó la cabeza y cruzó el umbral.  


Cerró detrás de él, incluso le dio dos vueltas a la llave para que no quedaran dudas de su decisión. Apoyó la espalda contra la madera de la puerta y se sentía tan débil que resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentada.

-Sé que sigues ahí- Gerard le hablaba desde el otro lado con la frente y las manos posadas sobre la puerta. –Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un par de días- llenó los pulmones de aire en un intento porque su voz no se quebrara con la tristeza. –Feliz cumpleaños Lily.  


Él no escuchó su respuesta, la cual fue solo otro pedido de que la dejara en paz. Tampoco se tomó mucho tiempo a esperar si sus palabras la harían cambiar de parecer. Se alejó poco a poco, sin siquiera mirar sobre su hombro por las dudas.

En el ascensor, el reflejo que le devolvían las paredes espejadas describían muy bien cómo se sentía; derrotado. Tuvo ganas de volver a llorar pero aguantó. Ya estaba harto de llorar, no había conseguido nada con eso. En la puerta del edificio se cruzó con Patrick y Elisa, el primero se dio cuenta que era él y también notó por su mala cara que nada salió bien. Así que dejó que se fuera sin pronunciar palabra y comenzó a imaginar que escena se encontraría dos pisos arriba.

Mientras tanto Lily, estaba desecha. Las últimas palabras de Gerard terminaron de romper la coraza que con tanto empeño construyó. Todos sus recuerdos se despertaron, hundiéndola de nuevo en la angustia. Instalando un ardor en su pecho que no se iba por mucho que tosiera ni dejándola aguantar la más pequeña de las lágrimas. Comenzaba a odiarse, a sentir rabia de sí misma por ser tan débil.

_-¿Así pensabas aguantar el ser perseguida por una mafia y buscada por la policía como una fugitiva? Me das pena._

Se agarró la cabeza, quería callar esa voz de cualquier manera. Que dejara de repetir una y otra vez cosas que ya sabía y que solo hacían más miserable ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7

# Capítulo 7.

El día después fue más duro que despertar de resaca. Pero ahí estaba, preparándose para cumplir con otro día de trabajo. Tenía la esperanza que el ánimo con el que siempre estaba el niño que cuidaba la contagiase un poco. Usó más maquillaje de lo habitual, no quería que notaran sus ojeras.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Elisa apareció en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.  
-No es necesario, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase.  
-¿Segura? No sería un problema, puedo pedir los apuntes a algún amigo.  
-Segura. Gracias- forzó una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. –Estoy bien.  
-Ok- le dio un breve abrazo. –No dudes en llamarnos si te sientes mal. Estaré atenta al teléfono.  


Asintió y Elisa se retiró del cuarto. Apreciaba que se preocupara tanto. No se lograba imaginar que habría pasado anoche si ella no hubiera estado cuando le dio un ataque de pánico. Desde el accidente de su padre no le daba uno, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía y qué debía hacer para que se pasara.

Por suerte el día estaba precioso, pensó mientras bajaba a la estación del metro que la dejaría a un par de cuadras de su destino. Se colgó los auriculares y dio un vistazo general al resto de los pasajeros. Uno llamó su atención, un hombre corpulento, por lo menos una cabeza más que ella. Con el cabello corto y rubio y barba rojiza. No le dio oportunidad a que Bob la viera, se escabulló entre las personas hasta el otro vagón.

_-Miedosa._  
-Basta- susurró y le subió el volumen a la música.  


Trabajar tuvo el mismo efecto de todos los días. Logró apartar todos los malos recuerdos y esa voz molesta, ocupándose del pequeño que tenía a su cargo. Era un niño encantador pero con la energía de dos huracanes y las ideas más ocurrentes.

Luego de almorzar se prepararon para ir al parque que estaba cruzando la avenida, apenas llegaron él le soltó la mano y corrió hacia los juegos y el resto de niños que ya lo conocía. Lily se quedó en una banca bajo un gran ombú, desde ese punto podía vigilarlo y continuar la lectura de una novela que le regaló Patrick por su cumpleaños.

Transcurrió alrededor de media hora hasta que llamó la atención de una persona que pasaba por ahí, un hombre, que conocía bien.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Gerard recargándose en el respaldo de la banca.  


Lily se sobresaltó al oírlo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que pasaba dentro del libro y cuando vio quien le hablaba deseó tener la habilidad de meterse en ese universo.

-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?- cerró el libro y fijó su atención en el niño que subía por la escalera de uno de los juegos.  
-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- contestó intentando sonar indiferente.  
-¿Cómo qué?  


Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y se debatió sobre si era una buena idea decirle lo que hacía por esa zona de la ciudad. Estaba seguro que no le agradaría escuchar sobre las pequeñas bolsas con cocaína y pastillas que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. O de las cosas que acababa de robar de una tienda y ahora estaban en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro derecho. Soltó el humo junto a un suspiro.

-Sobrevivir- se limitó a decir y ella lo miró de reojo. -¿Podemos hablar?  
-Estoy trabajando. ¿Ves ese niño de ahí?- señaló al niño rubio de anteojos que estaba en la cima de un juego. –Soy su niñera.  
-Entiendo.  


Guardó silencio y siguió fumando sin moverse un centímetro. Mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de Lily. Su cabello, su perfil, la curva que dibujaba su espalda por lo tensa que estaba. Tiró la colilla y respiró profundo, llegó a sentir su aroma y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico.

-Vi las noticias. Saliste bien en la foto.  


Sin quererlo, a ella se le escapó una risa. No estaba segura si porque realmente le dio gracia el comentario o porque sencillamente, se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Solo eso tienes para decir de que mi madre y todo el país me esté buscando?  
-No. También deberías saber que al día siguiente a que salieras en las noticias estuve a punto de volver a Jersey y enfrentar a los Langdon.  


Volteó, perpleja por su confesión y analizó el rostro de Gerard, tan serio, sin un rastro de sentimientos, con la boca en línea recta. Lo miró un buen rato a los ojos intentando ver si algún leve gesto delataba si mentía pero no movió ni un músculo.

-¡Lily!- la voz del niño llamó su atención, no había pasado nada, solo quería que viera cómo se deslizaba por el tobogán.  


Bajó la mirada y tragó saliva antes de mirar nuevamente a Gerard.

-Podemos hablar en otro momento, termino en un par de horas.  
-Ok- sacó un bolígrafo del interior de la chaqueta y tomó el libro que estaba junto a ella. –Este es el lugar donde nos estamos quedando, esperaré lo que sea necesario.- le devolvió el libro.  
-Bien- guardó el libro en su bolso.  


Antes de volver a mirarlo, él aprovechó ese instante de distracción de Lily para colocar una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y besó su frente. Fue apenas un segundo en que sus labios se posaron sobre su piel. El segundo necesario para desarmar las estructuras de Lily y hacer sentir mejor a Gerard. La soltó y sin darle chance a una queja se fue.

Ni bien salió del trabajo buscó en el teléfono que le prestó Elisa la dirección que tenía anotada en el libro. Siguió las indicaciones y luego de un breve viaje en metro estaba cerca. Caminó las calles restantes hasta que la aplicación le indicó que estaba en el lugar.

-Subsuelo, B- leyó en voz alta del libro y bufó.  


Ni el edificio ni la zona eran lo mejor, hasta le despertó cierto temor que estuviera oscureciendo. Bajó la escalera que terminaba en una puerta de cristal que estaba entreabierta. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento el estómago se le retorció, estaba muerta de nervios. Apagó la música del teléfono y golpeó la puerta.

En el camino se imaginó muchas maneras de las que Gerard y los demás podrían recibirla, pero ninguna de esas se acercaba a lo que pasó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un tipo de camisa y corbata la tomó del brazo y la metió al departamento. Dentro, Bob estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sobre la mesita de la sala estaba el cuerpo de otro hombre de camisa y desde la puerta de la habitación llegaba a ver los pies de otra persona.

-Suéltame, yo no tengo nada que ver.- gritó Lily.  
-¿Segura?- le apoyó la pistola en la cien. –A ver rubiecito- pateó a Bob. -¿Quién es ella?  


Los ojos del rubio se abrieron hasta el límite cuando la reconoció, ella lo miró rogando que no dijera nada y al borde de las lágrimas por sentir el frio del metal de la pistola.

-Lily…- soltó en un hilo de voz y el tipo volvió a patearlo.  
-Eres justo quien nos faltaba.- soltó una risa gruesa que erizó todo el vello en el cuerpo de Lily.  
-Te equivocas- dijo ella con un tono repentinamente sereno. –Lily acaba de irse.  


Dicho esto agarró el brazo con el que sostenía el arma, lo apartó, pateó su entrepierna, le dio un codazo en el estómago y usó el peso del tipo para darlo vuelta y que callera de espaldas al suelo. Él soltó el arma en el medio de los golpes, ella la tomó y le apuntó.

-Maldita perra loca- protestó el matón.  
-¡Muy loca!- lo pateó en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡Dispara Lily!- le ordenó Bob.  


Volvió a apuntarle pero las manos no le respondían. De repente la puerta se abrió de una patada y entraron al departamento Mikey, Frank y Gerard. Frank vio al tipo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y sin pedir explicaciones sacó el arma que llevaba en la espalda y apretó tres veces el gatillo.

Lily soltó la pistola al primer estruendo y se tapó los oídos antes de los siguientes. Apenas vio la sangre tiñendo la camisa del matón. Se vista se nubló, intentó mantenerse consciente pero solo aguantó un segundo y todo se volvió negro frente a sus ojos. Por suerte Gerard estaba cerca y la tomó en brazos justo a tiempo.

-Gee, ven. Ya está despertando.- le avisó Mikey pasadas unas horas y se apartó de Lily.  


Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, estaba recostada en una cama. Gerard agarró su mano y sonrió un poco cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con voz débil.  
-Te desmayaste cuando Frank mató a ese tipo- miró a su amigo que estaba observando a ambos sentado en la esquina más alejada de la cama.  
-Ah… ya recuerdo- miró a Frank. -¿Qué te pasó?- señaló el golpe que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo.  
-Una discusión que se salió de control- miró un instante a Gerard y recordó la pelea que tuvieron luego de que ella lo echara pero no lo mencionó, no tenía sentido en ese momento.  
-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Gerard acarició su mejilla.  
-Bien, no me hizo nada.  
-Deberían haber visto como lo golpeó, en un pestañeo ya lo tenía en el suelo- contó Bob mientras llenaba un bolso con ropa. –Codazo arriba, abajo y pum. En el piso. No imaginaba que supieras todo eso.  


Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron, no recordaba muy bien de lo que Bob hablaba así que no le dio importancia. Siguió mirando el cuarto, Ray y Mikey entraban y salían llevando cosas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- le preguntó a Gerard.  
-Es hora de irnos. Esos tipos venían de parte George.  
-¿Cómo los encontró?  
-Llegaron al bar donde trabajaba- contestó Mikey y se acercó a la pareja. –Por suerte en ese momento no estaba de turno pero se encontraron con el amigo de Frank que nos prestó este lugar y le sacaron la información por las malas.  
-Seguro lo recuerdas- agregó Gerard. –Era el presentador la noche que fuiste al bar.  


Lily hizo memoria, seguía con el cerebro adormecido pero lo recordó rápidamente por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar cuando pidió aplausos para su primo.

-También es amigo de Patrick. ¿Está bien?  
-Sí, no tenía nada roto. Se fue justo antes de que despertaras.- contestó Gerard ya que su hermano siguió con el guardado de sus cosas.  
-Entiendo- suspiró. -¿Podemos hablar?  
-Claro. Salgamos.  


La ayudó a levantarse y lo siguió de cerca fuera del departamento. Los cuerpos de los matones seguían por el departamento. Uno en el baño, otro sobre la mesita de la sala y el último estorbando en el camino de la habitación a la puerta principal. Esta vez no sintió asco, solo un poco de incertidumbre por lo que les esperaba.

-¿A dónde piensan ir?- soltó ella una vez se sentaron en los escalones del edificio vecino.  
-Ya pensaremos en eso. ¿Tú que harás?  
-¿No es obvio?- se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos.  
-No.  
-No quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Suficiente tienen con la mafia siguiéndolos como para que deban preocuparse por mí y que nadie me reconozca.  
-¿Te quedarás?  
-Es lo mejor.- agachó la cabeza. –Tal vez hasta vuelva a Jersey. Si se van no tiene sentido que me quede y no tengo muchas opciones en mi situación.  


Gerard no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso estaba terminando su relación? No lo permitiría, no después de haber luchado tanto por estar junto a ella. Ni de esa forma tan ridícula donde ella se estaba rindiendo sin siquiera intentarlo. Abrazó sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, Lily no opuso resistencia. Dejó que la abrazara y que sus pulmones se llenaran de su aroma a colonia y tabaco mentolado.

-Jamás serías una carga. Estamos juntos en esto desde el primer momento ¿lo recuerdas? Ven conmigo, eres lo que necesito para no perder la cabeza.  
-¿Estás seguro?- alzó la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto- la miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios. –Extrañaba esa mirada.  
-¿Cuál?- sonrió.  
-Esa, donde te brillan los ojos como si fuera lo más lindo que hayas visto. Necesitaré de eso en el viaje.- se sonrojó por las palabras de Gerard.  
-Solo prométeme que esto acabará pronto.  
-Lo prometo.  
-Y que pasaremos la noche en mi casa para que pueda hacer mi bolso con calma y ustedes puedan pensar fríamente a dónde iremos.  
-¿A Patrick no le molestará?  
-No creo. Nunca se niega a algo que le pida.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Te amo Gee- besó sus labios. –Te eché de menos.  
-También te amo.  


Y sellaron la promesa con un beso apasionado, ella lo abrazó. Lentamente sintió como cada parte de si se unía a otras. Devolviéndole los ánimos que había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Sintiendo que por fin tenía un momento perfecto junto a su poco convencional novio.


	8. Chapter 8

# Capítulo 8.

Volvió a suspirar de hartazgo. Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que todos se fueron a dormir. Ella no lo consiguió, cerraba los ojos pero su cabeza se disparaba en decenas de preguntas y pensamientos que en lugar de sumergirla en el sueño la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Se volteó una vez más, quedando cara a cara con Gerard.

Él dormía tan plácidamente que le provocaba un poco de envidia. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, corroborando que estaba inmerso en un sueño profundo. Quería saber cómo lo había conseguido. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el departamento. La imagen de los cuerpos de los matones que mandó el padre de su ex seguía presentes.

Apartó el brazo de su novio y salió de la pequeña cama. Miró por la ventana, seguía oscuro así que todavía faltaban un par de horas para que todos se levantaran.

Se metió al baño y luego de lavarse la cara pasó un minuto mirándose al espejo. Haciéndose a la idea de que tener experiencias como la de esa tarde pasaría a ser algo cotidiano. Suspiró y se dispuso a volver al cuarto pero apenas salió del baño chocó con Patrick.

-¿Insomnio?- preguntó él y ella asintió. –Iba a la terraza ¿quieres venir?  
-Sí.  


Volvió al cuarto a buscar un abrigo y miró una vez más a Gerard que seguía dormido. Salieron del departamento en puntas de pie hasta la terraza del edificio. No había nadie, todos los vecinos e invitados dormían mientras ellos estaban ahí, sentados en un banco de concreto contemplando las luces de la ciudad que hacían imposible observar más que alguna estrella muy brillante. Lily sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar uno.

-¿Me das?- preguntó él señalando el tubo de tabaco entre sus labios.  


Ella alzó una ceja y le ofreció la cajetilla que tenía la mitad de los cigarrillos.

-Dudo que termine uno, ya perdí la costumbre- le explicó apartando su mano.  
-Ok- guardó la cajetilla y le pasó su cigarrillo. –Elisa va a regañarte cuando te sienta el olor.  


Y estaba segura de ello, la novia de Patrick detestaba que fumaran. Ya se había dado por vencida con Lily pero él cumplía todo lo que ella le pidiera. Por eso rió cuando lo vio llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y como la brasa intensificó su brillo.

-Da igual- y soltó el humo para luego aclararse la garganta. -¿Por qué no podías dormir?  
-Demasiadas cosas- bajó la mirada. –Me pone los nervios de punta no saber qué pasará. No sé a dónde iremos, si ese lugar será seguro. O si más tipos como los de esta tarde estarán esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina, listos para acribillarnos con ametralladoras.  
-Viste demasiadas películas- opinó él.  
-¿No te parece probable después de todo lo que pasé?  
-Solo un poco- le quitó el cigarrillo. –De todas formas, los esperan a ellos.  
-Yo estoy con ellos- suspiró y miró al cielo  


No quería seguir hablando de eso. Un escalofrío electrizante le recorría la espalda al recordar al tipo diciéndole que ella era quien les faltaba. Inmediatamente empezaba a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no iba al departamento o lo que se habría encontrado si llegaba unos minutos más tarde. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a inhalar todo el humo que cabía en sus pulmones.

-Perdón por llenar tu casa de gente- se disculpó y él sonrió.  
-No hay problema. Me gusta, me recuerda a mis comienzos aquí. Todos los fines de semana hacíamos fiestas y muchos se quedaban a dormir porque no podían volver al campus de madrugada.- le contó con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos. -¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?  
-Pat…- le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. –Supiste desde el primer día que hice este viaje solo por Gerard. Fuiste testigo de lo mucho que los busqué.  
-Y de cómo quedaste luego de verlo ¿acaso eso ya no importa?  
-Él no tiene la culpa, ya hablamos. Aclaramos todo. Solo fue un malentendido y exageré con mi reacción. Como siempre- rodó los ojos. –Además, no tengo opción.  
-¿Segura?- arqueó una ceja.  
-Volver no es una opción- aclaró. -Ahora que Gerard y yo estamos bien ninguna opción que implique estar alejados es viable.  
-¿Y quedarse es una locura? Ellos pueden buscar otro lugar y tú quedarte aquí.  
-Sí, lo es- se mordió el labio. –Ellos están decididos a salir del estado. Además ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Tarde o temprano la amiga de Elisa sabrá que soy la chica que buscan y se lo dirá a la policía. Y si no es ella será otra persona. Si llega a pasar, prefiero dejarte fuera de eso.  
-Entiendo- agarró el cigarrillo. –Es horrible tener que darte la razón- a Lily se le escapó una risita. –Gerard tiene mucha suerte de la chica que le tocó. Solo tú puedes amarlo lo suficiente para hacer esta locura.- negó con la cabeza. –Mi madre siempre me lo dijo, Lily es una chica con un corazón enorme. Va a hacer grandes cosas cuando crezca si se concentra en ella pero si se enamora, dará todo por esa persona y eso es peligroso.  
-Mi tía siempre tuvo ese particular instinto- terminó el cigarrillo. –Lástima que nos dejó solas después de que murió mi padre.  


Esta mujer de la que hablaban era la hermana del padre de Lily. Alguien muy presente en la familia hasta que ocurrió el accidente. Luego de eso, todo se redujo a comentarios en posteos de Facebook cada tanto mandando saludos y buenos deseos.

-Fue duro para todos, nadie se lo esperaba- suspiró. –Espero que se haya comunicado con tu madre después de lo que hiciste.  


Lily se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Estaba decidida a volver al departamento y luchar con su insomnio antes que seguir hablando de otro de los temas que la incomodaban.

-Quiero darte un consejo- dijo Patrick y palmeó el espacio vacío en el banco para que volviera a sentarse. –Cuídate de ese amigo de Gerard, el de los tatuajes.  
-¿Frank? ¿Por qué?- alzó una ceja y volvió a sentarse.  
-No me trasmite confianza, el resto de los chicos me cayeron bien pero él no dejaba de mirarte cuando estabas junto a Gerard. Hasta me atrevo a decir que le molestaba verlos juntos.  


Lily había notado algo de esa mirada durante la cena. Aunque en el momento no le dio mucha importancia, lo recordaba. No le encontraba una explicación pero ahora que su primo sacaba el tema tal vez podría ayudarla a entender por qué le había mentido otra vez.

-Va a sonar muy loco- continuó Patrick llamando su atención. –Pero creo que está celoso de su relación.-  


Alzó ambas cejas en respuesta y una sonrisa quería asomar en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no tiene novia?- le parecía un poco ridículo.  
-Tal vez- su primo ladeó la cabeza. –O porque le robaste al chico que él quería conquistar.  


Lily no pudo aguantar y comenzó a soltar sonoras carcajadas que esperaba que él acompañara. Pero cuando lo miró notó que no tenía ninguna intención de reírse, entonces se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de decir no era ninguna broma.

-¿Lo crees? ¿De verdad?- preguntó levantando la voz.  
-Solo es una sospecha. Fue el que menos habló todo el tiempo así que no estoy seguro. También puede ser al revés y él está celoso porque lo escogiste a Gerard y no a él.  


Eso tenía aún menos sentido para Lily.

-Pero de todas formas- agregó él. –No confíes en él y en nada de lo que te diga.  
-Dalo por hecho- contestó con seguridad. –Supongo que ahora que pasaremos juntos más tiempo voy a descubrir qué le pasa.  


Luego de eso dieron por terminada la charla y volvieron al departamento. Dentro de este todo estaba igual que cuando salieron. Ray y Mikey dormían apretados sobre un colchón de una plaza en el suelo. A Bob le tocó la colchoneta de yoga de Elisa, la cual era pequeña para su cuerpo. Mientras que Frank se acomodó perfectamente en el sofá de la sala.

Lily cuando pasó por ahí lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Repasando la charla con Patrick, intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas con solo ver dormir a ese hombre con más tinta que piel a la vista. No quería que fueran enemigos, porque en su situación eso solo traería problemas. Tampoco que fingieran ser grandes amigos, solo llevarse bien y que no volviera a mentirle. No por ella, sino por Gerard.


	9. Chapter 9

# Capítulo 9

Durante la tarde siguiente el día era gris y reflejaba muy bien los ánimos del grupo. Luego del almuerzo Ray y Frank volvieron al edificio con la furgoneta que habían escondido cerca de los muelles y todos comenzaron a cargar los bolsos, los instrumentos y el resto de cosas. La que menos cosas tenía era Lily pero no le pareció un problema, desde que se fue de casa veía como algo práctico que toda su vida cupiera en un bolso grande y una mochila.

Después del último bolso comenzaron a ocupar los asientos. En la parte de atrás junto a las cosas se acomodó Bob. Ray se designó a sí mismo como el conductor. Frank ocupó el lugar del copiloto y al igual que Mikey que estaba en el asiento más a la derecha de los lugares de atrás, miraba a Gerard y Lily despedirse de Patrick y Elisa.

Ray notó la oscuridad en la mirada de Frank, no podía ver a las parejas pero se imaginaba que esa era la razón. Tomó el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención.

-¿Ves lo feliz que se ve Gee ahora?- preguntó en voz baja y Frank le esquivó la mirada. –Hiciste lo correcto.  
-Supongo- contestó con pesar y comenzó a jugar con la púa entre sus dedos.  


-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí- comenzó a decir Lily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –No sé dónde habría terminado de no ser por su ayuda.  
-Te las habrías arreglado, heredaste la inteligencia de la familia Wright- aseguró Patrick y miró a Gerard que estaba al lado de ella. –Cuídala muy bien. No te imaginas la suerte que tienes de estar con ella.  
-Lo recuerdo a cada momento- abrazó a Lily por los hombros y sonrió. -Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto.  
-Cuando quieran venir a pasar unos días en la ciudad nuestra casa tiene las puertas abiertas- le aseguró Elisa con lágrimas en los ojos. –Oh, casi lo olvido-.  


Se alejó unos metros para tomar una caja que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-Esto es para ti- se lo estrechó a Lily. –Con todo el alboroto de la casa llena de gente no tuve tiempo de envolverlo pero no te fijes.  


Ella recibió el obsequio, era una caja blanca de tamaño mediano con un lazo negro a su alrededor que mantenía la tapa en su lugar. No era muy pesada y eso le daba menos idea a Lily de lo que podría haber dentro.

-Gracias- le pasó la caja a Gerard. –Supongo que eso es todo.- miró a ambos y respiró hondo. –Los voy a extrañar muchísimo- no logró aguantar las lágrimas y se abrazó a su primo.  
-Nosotros igual- susurró en su oído y la abrazó más fuerte. –No olvides lo que te dije.  


Asintió, se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a Elisa que estaba igual de emocionada que ella. No se sentía triste por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eran los nervios tomando el control de sus emociones y el hecho de que esta vez no tiene que huir como si fuera de una criminal del lugar que llegó a considerar un hogar.

-Estarás muy segura con lo que hay en la caja- le susurró Elisa. –Buen viaje- besó su mejilla y deshizo el abrazo.  


Gerard y Patrick se estrecharon la mano con firmeza y Elisa le dio un breve abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó a Lily antes de darle la espalda a la pareja.  
-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa moderada.  


Entrelazaron los dedos y rodearon la furgoneta. Ella subió primero ocupando el lugar del medio y Gerard fue el último en subir y cerró la puerta. Ray pisó el acelerador, movió la palanca de cambios y salió a la calle a comenzar la nueva etapa de ese viaje.

Varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lily durante los primeros kilómetros pero las secó rápidamente y se refugió entre los brazos de su novio para tranquilizarse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien. Apretó el agarre a la caja que ahora descansaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Puedo abrirla?- preguntó Mikey mirando la caja.  
-No. Me lo dieron a mí.  
-¿Tienes idea de qué es?- volvió a preguntar y ella se encogió de hombros. -¿No tienes curiosidad?  


La verdad era que Lily olvidó por completo la caja después de un rato. Estaba más preocupada en ver que podían salir de la ciudad sin ser atacados. Ya había pasado una hora de que cruzaron uno de los puentes y nada había pasado. Por lo que podía relajarse.

Deshizo el nudo del lazo tirando de un extremo, destapó la caja y lo primero que vieron los tres fue un trapo rojo que cubría el verdadero regalo. Al levantarlo entendió a lo que se refería Elisa cuando dijo que la ayudaría a cuidarse.

Lo primero que vio fue la pistola, una Glock 9mm con su munición aparte. Gerard y Mikey se miraron sorprendidos al verla. Sacó la pistola y la dejó a su lado en el asiento. El resto de cosas eran una navaja suiza y un gas pimienta. Mikey agarró la pistola y la inspeccionó con cuidado, no estaba cargada y no cabían dudas de que era real.

-¿Sabes usarla?- le preguntó mientras se fijaba como se sentía el agarre.  
-Sí- contestó tímidamente. –A la semana que me fui a vivir con ellos Elisa me llevó a un campo de tiro. Me dijo que si estaba en peligro tenía que estar preparada pero nunca imaginé que me regalaría su pistola.  
-¿Y eras buena?- preguntó Gerard muy intrigado.  
-Más o menos, le daba a los blancos fijos pero a lo que se movía tardaba mucho para disparar- descubrió la hoja de la navaja. –Creo que esto no me va a servir para nada.  


En ese mismo instante a Frank le dio curiosidad ver de que hablaban tanto en el asiento de atrás. Volteó a ver y se encontró a Lily desplegando la hoja de la navaja. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. No sabía por qué pero recordó a Bob hablando de como ella había reducido a uno de los matones. Debería tener cuidado a partir de ese momento. Hacer caso a todo lo que Ray le decía si no quería hacerla enojar.

Después de revisar cada uno de sus regalos, Lily guardó la navaja y el gas en un bolsillo de la mochila. La pistola volvió a la caja junto a la munición, la cubrió con el trapo y guardó la caja debajo del asiento.

-Nunca creí que te vería agarrando un arma- comentó Gerard sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Ni yo- se sonrojó. –Pero últimamente hacer cosas que nunca imaginé es todo lo que hago.- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. –Cambiaste mi vida- le susurró.  
-¿Para mejor?- asintió. –Tú también- la besó en los labios.  


Las siguientes tres horas de viaje fueron acompañadas por la música de la radio. Nadie hablaba. Bob dormía en la parte de atrás, Mikey miraba el paisaje rural que cada tanto cambiaba por alguna arboleda o grupo de vacas pastando, Frank leía un libro, Gerard intentaba dormir una siesta y Lily miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla de la izquierda hasta que un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono la distrajo. Era Maddi, preguntando cómo estaba. Con todo lo que pasó no le había comentado nada. Miró a Mikey y otra vez la pantalla.

-Ven Mikey, quiero una selfie de nosotros- se acercó a él.  
-Dame un segundo- se acomodó los anteojos y el cabello.  


Lily esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras que Mikey sonrió tímidamente y se tomaron una foto que los convenció a ambos.

-Ahora una de los tres.- sugirió Lily acercando por el brazo a Gerard.  
-Frank, ¿nos ayudas?- preguntó Gerard acercándole el teléfono.  


El nombrado, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo terminó aceptando, tomó la foto y luego de devolverle el teléfono a Lily volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

Le envió a Maddi ambas fotos y rogaba que estuviera sola en ese momento. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Contestó con muchos emojis de llanto y corazones que le recordaron a Lily cuando hablaban de cosas más triviales.

_Maddi: Mikey no me dijo que ya estabas con ellos. Voy a matarlo._

Se sorprendió por ese mensaje. Lo último que sabía de Maddi y Mikey era que no hablaban desde la noche antes de la huida.

-Mikey- él la miró. -¿Estuviste hablando con Maddi?  
-Sí, la llamé cuando comenzamos a buscarte. Ella fue la que nos dio el número de tu primo. ¿Estás hablando con ella?- asintió. –Dile que la amo.  
-Puedes decírselo tú mismo cuando termine de hablar con ella. Tengo saldo suficiente para una llamada de una hora.  
-Gracias.  


Volvió a revisar los mensajes de su mejor amiga que ya comenzaban a acumularse. Era reconfortante que Maddi siguiera manejando los mismos niveles de intensidad que antes de que todo cambiara.

Maddi: ¿Están bien?

Lily: Sí. Solo tuvimos un problema que nos obligó a irnos de la ciudad.  
Pero estamos bien.

Maddi: Menos mal. ¿A dónde están yendo?  
Mejor no me digas, no quiero saber.  
Últimamente solo pienso en agarrar el auto e ir a buscarlos.   


Lily: ¿Por qué?

Maddi: Tu madre no para de salir en los medios pidiendo que vuelvas.  
Hasta mi madre volvió a preguntarme si sabía algo.  


Lily: ¿Y qué le dijiste? Por favor Maddi tienes que ser sincera.

Maddi: Lo que acordamos. Que no sabía. Que llegamos al colegio y te perdí de vista antes de entrar a clases.

Lily: Gracias por no decir nada.  
Sé que no es fácil.  
Te prometo que hablaré con ella cuando esto se calme.  
No te mereces que te presione de esa forma.  


Maddi: Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.  
Ahora ¿le puedes prestar tu teléfono a Mikey?  
Prometo no enviarle nada indecente.  


Rió a la pantalla y accedió al pedido de su amiga. Era lo menos que podía hacer por estarla cubriendo hace tanto tiempo. Se quedó pensando sobre esa idea de llamar a Emma. En algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Debería enfrentarla para que ellos estuvieran un poco más tranquilos y hacerle creer que su vida no corría peligro.


	10. Chapter 10

# Capítulo 10

Era muy entrada la noche cuando la furgoneta entró en el estacionamiento de aquel hotel a mitad de la nada. Se trataba de un hotel poco lujoso, de una planta y todas las habitaciones rodeaban el estacionamiento. En la entrada, había un cartel de neón celeste y rosa que centelleaba el nombre del hotel y que todavía contaban con habitaciones disponibles.

Esto último fue lo que llevó a Bob, quien manejó el último tramo, a apartarse de la carretera y detenerse cerca de la recepción. Posó una mano en el hombro de Mikey y lo meció un poco para despertarlo así lo acompañaba a investigar. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo comenzó despertarse ni bien dejaron de sentir la vibración del motor. A excepción de Lily, ella seguía dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Gerard y tapada por su chaqueta.

-Lily, amor- Gerard le apartó con suavidad el cabello de la cara. –Tenemos que bajar.  


Reaccionó de inmediato a la dulce voz de su novio y se incorporó mirando por el parabrisas pero no reconocía la zona.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó tallándose un ojo y corriéndose el maquillaje de este pero estaba demasiado cansada como para que le importara.  
-En un hotel. No tengo idea de la zona pero debemos comer algo e ir a dormir.- contestó Gerard bajando de la furgoneta. -¿Vienes?- le estrechó la mano.  


Lily se acomodó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y tomó su mano. Una vez con los pies en el polvoriento suelo comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada. Aquello era mejor que pasar la noche en la furgoneta como creyó que pasaría.

Se acercaron de la mano hasta la recepción. Bob y Mikey justo estaban saliendo con un par de llaves cada uno. El hermano de Gerard, fue quien se acercó a ellos.

-Pagamos por dos habitaciones, la nuestra es la número seis.  
-¿No pudiste pagar por tres?- protestó Gerard intercalando rápidamente la mirada entre Lily y su hermano, enviándole un mensaje que Mikey captó pero que decidió ignorar.  
-Debemos administrar bien el dinero, Gee.- palmeó su hombro. –Vamos por los bolsos y luego iremos a comer.  
-¿A dónde?- esta vez fue Lily quien preguntó en el momento que se acercó a la furgoneta.  
-Por allá hay un restaurante. El tipo de recepción nos dijo que está abierto toda la noche y sirve unas buenas hamburguesas.- explicó Bob mientras ayudaba a Frank a bajar los bolsos.  


Lily volteó a ver el restaurante, era un lugar lleno de luces a unos cincuenta metros del hotel. No se veían autos en la entrada ni mucho movimiento de personas a través de las ventanas. Pensó en las hamburguesas que mencionó Bob y su estómago rugió con fuerza.

Agarró su bolso y a paso ligero se dirigió hasta la puerta que tenía un número seis de metal colgado en la puerta. Abrió y el olor a lavanda le llenó los pulmones. La habitación, parecía congelada en el tiempo, los colores en las paredes, las sábanas que cubrían las dos camas individuales, los muebles. Un calendario colgado de una de las paredes marcaba ese año pero el resto se había quedado en los años sesenta. Dejó el bolso entre las dos camas y se dejó caer boca abajo en la que estaba más alejada de la puerta.

-¿Cómoda?- la voz de Gerard la sacó de esos pensamientos que la estaban llevando hacia el mundo de los sueños.  
-Sí- se giró boca arriba y vio a Gerard dejar un bolso sobre la cajonera de la habitación. –Tienes que probarla- le hizo lugar en el estrecho colchón.  


Obedeció a sus palabras y se echó a su lado. Tenía que darle la razón, aquella cama era cómoda a pesar del tamaño pero no era un problema. Ya que era la excusa perfecta para tenerla más cerca de él. Suspiró sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones que estaban acompañados de una sonrisa. No tenía idea de lo mucho que necesitaba verla sonriendo hasta ese momento, que ese gesto caló en sus pensamientos dándole a todo una nueva perspectiva.

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó Lily sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse.  
-¿Si nos quedamos?-  


Dicho aquello acarició su mejilla y la besó en los labios. Un beso lento y casto hasta que Lily abrió la boca dándole vía libre a que sus lenguas se encontraran. Gerard no perdió el tiempo, bajó la mano hasta su cintura y la acercó más a él. Necesitaba con urgencia recuperar el tiempo perdido, olvidar esas noches que aquellos besos eran amargos recuerdos.

Ella esperaba lo mismo. Lo sostuvo por la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su platinado cabello y enganchó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Había una sensación dentro de ella, como una especie de corriente eléctrica, que la hacía desear no terminar con ese momento.

Solo había un detalle, en el que no repararon hasta que este golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Gerard! Esta también es mi habitación ¡Abre, imbécil!- la voz de Mikey hizo sobresaltar a Lily.  
-¿Cerraste con llave?- preguntó ella.  
-Desde afuera solo se abre con la llave.- le explicó volteándose boca arriba. -¡Ya voy!- indicó levantando la voz.  


Tomó la llave que Lily le ofreció y abrió la puerta para Mikey, que entró con la mirada baja y luego de dejar el bolso en la cama restante se dirigió al baño.

-No quiero ni saber lo que estaban haciendo- protestó desde el baño.  
-Tranquilo Mikey. Nadie se quitó la ropa- dijo el mayor de los Way y miró a Lily que estaba sonrojada. -¿Vendrás a cenar?- preguntó cerca de la del baño  
-Sí, solo denme un minuto. Estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño desde que salimos de esa gasolinera.- contestó Mikey.  


Frank, Ray y Bob los esperaban en una de las mesas del fondo. Era uno de esos lugares con un solo asiento gigante que rodeaba la mitad de la mesa, cómodos para quien se sentaba en la punta pero una molestia para quien le tocaba el centro. Justo luego de que llegaron ellos les trajeron la cena, seis hamburguesas gigantes que te llenaban con solo ver la cantidad de carne, queso y bacon que tenían. Por suerte todos eran de buen comer y estaban hambriento después del viaje.

A mitad de la cena, una chica que ninguno había notado, se acercó a la mesa. Era alta, delgada, con el cabello largo de color rosa chicle hasta la cintura. Lily con solo verla sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago que le quitó el apetito. La observó bien, piel pálida y vestía un remerón negro junto a unas medias de red. Apretó los labios y miró a Gerard que seguía concentrado en su cena.

-Buen provecho- dijo la chica con tono tímido y obtuvo la atención de los cinco hombres.  
-Gracias- dijeron ellos, Lily estaba demasiado ocupada con su cabeza como para hablar.  
 _-Wow, si buscas zorra gótica en Google, seguro que aparece una foto suya._

Lily sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Te acercaste por algo en especial?- se animó a preguntar esforzándose por sonar amable.  
-Sí, es que con mi novio los vimos entrar- señaló hacia una mesa en la otra punta del restaurante.  


Donde se encontraba un tipo corpulento de cabello largo castaño que levantó la mano saludando cuando el grupo lo miró.

-Y queríamos saber si ustedes eran músicos- continuó la chica.  
-Sí, lo somos- dijo Gerard ya que era el único de ellos que no estaba con la boca llena. -¿Por qué?  
-Es genial, sabía que mi intuición no me fallaba- de repente aquella chica abandonó por completo su timidez. -¿Les interesa tocar mañana en la noche?  


Lily la miró alzando las cejas mientras que el resto se miró entre sí, asombrados por la propuesta tan inesperada.

-¿Dónde tocaríamos?- preguntó Mikey.  
-A un kilómetro de aquí, hay un bar y junto con unos amigos estamos organizando una noche de bandas. Pero hace un rato una de las bandas nos canceló y ustedes parecen del estilo que buscamos.  
-Parece buena idea- comentó Frank mirando a sus amigos. -¿Nos pagarán?  
-Es como un concurso. La banda que más le guste al público beberá gratis toda la noche y se lleva un pequeño premio en efectivo.- explicó la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin apartar los ojos de Gerard. -Entonces… ¿Vendrán?  
-Cuenten con nosotros- contestó Gerard con una sonrisa.  
-Muchísimas gracias- dijo con entusiasmo la chica. -No se imaginan la mano enorme que nos están dando.- comenzó a alejarse. –Vengan a las diez, pregunten por Tyler.  


Todos la siguieron con la mirada, Lily lo hizo hasta que sintió su ánimo hacerse añicos por la mirada de Gerard sobre aquella chica.

_-Organiza eventos de rock, buen trasero y apuesto a que ella si terminó la escuela. ¿Cómo puedes competir con eso?-_   
-Basta, cállate- murmuró Lily entre dientes.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Gerard.  
-No, solo eructé.- se encogió de hombros.  


Continuaron la cena, Lily abstraída por completo de la charla de los demás. No podía ignorar esa voz en su cabeza a la que comenzaba a darle la razón. Ella no era competencia para esa chica. Empezaba a creer que ella sería mucha mejor compañía para Gerard.

Fue la última en terminar de cenar, incluso Bob y Frank los esperaban fuera fumando un cigarrillo cuando salieron para volver al hotel.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Gerard en el camino de vuelta.  
-Sí- encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló hasta llenarse los pulmones.  


Sin embargo, él no estaba convencido. Conocía lo suficiente a su novia para saber que algo andaba mal. No cambiaba su ánimo a ese extremo porque sí. Caminaron en silencio, ella con la mirada en sus pasos y él armando teorías en su cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel la tomó de la mano y se detuvo dejando que el resto siguiera caminando.

-¿Es por esa chica?- Lily evitó su mirada. –Amor.- intentó acariciar su hombro pero ella se apartó.  
-Sí, es por ella- contestó soltando el humo. –Te miraba demasiado y tú…- puso los ojos en blanco.  


Él rió por la respuesta y el gesto que hizo.

-No es gracioso- soltó su mano. -¿Tenías que mirar cómo se iba?  
-¿La miré?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  


Lily abrió la boca para contestarle pero cambió de idea. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Ver la reacción de Gerard solo la hizo sentir más insegura. Nunca había sentido celos. Pero en ese momento, luego de semanas sin verse, dudada de todo.

Luego de que Mikey le abrió se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Necesitaba un momento a solas, procesar aquello, tranquilizarse. No podía perder la cordura de esa manera cuando había cosas peores acechándolos.

-Lily, abre por favor- era la voz de Gerard. –No me di cuenta. Seguía sorprendido por la propuesta que nos hizo. No es lo más normal del mundo que una chica nos proponga tocar en un bar.  
-Ya entendí. Soy una estúpida por sentir celos.  
-No dije eso- Gerard suspiró y posó la espalda contra la puerta.  
-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Mikey acercándose y Gerard asintió. -¿Lily? Soy Mikey.- golpeó la puerta.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana.  
-Ayudar, porque ya soporte demasiado tiempo a mi hermano triste por ser un idiota- Gerard frunció el ceño pero Mikey le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. –Te puedo asegurar que a esa chica, que por cierto estaba con su novio, nunca la miraría como te mira a ti. Lo tienes completamente enamorado, Lily. Y te lo dice alguien que lo conoce desde que tiene memoria.  


Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de un minuto, Gerard comenzaba a impacientarse. Hasta que se escuchó la traba de la puerta correrse y Lily salió del baño.

-Lo siento- abrazó a Gerard.  
-Ya pasó- besó su frente. –Nunca olvides que te amo- se miraron a los ojos. –Mucho- se besaron.  
-Sigo aquí- dijo Mikey desde su cama mientras leía un cómic.  
-Soy consciente de ello- protestó Gerard y volvió a mirar a Lily. -¿Estás mejor?  
-Sí- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  



End file.
